Danganronpa: Despair's Extra Class
by Dreaded Prinny
Summary: When sixteen high-school students accepted the opportunity to join Hope's Peak Academy for the advantages given by the school, they didn't excepted the outcome to fight for their survival because someone plan to use them as pawns for a killing game in a secluded place. Who will win this fight: their inner hope or inner despair? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue: New Beginning

**Prologue: New Beginning**

The sound of incoming footsteps managed to wake me up and I found myself sitting on something rather comfy but the room was dark, so I could see nothing. Come on, what happened to me? This question always appears in my mind, but I couldn't find an answer until someone switched the light on. I blinked my eyes because of the sudden light and someone entered inside the room, there's a chance the footsteps I heard earlier belong to them.

"I figured someone would be here," said a girl's voice. I turned back and saw a girl looking at me with a smile on her face. Her physical appearance was probably due to albinism, since she had long silver-white hair which reached her waist with a black headband, red eyes and a paler skin tone than usual. She wore a white shirt along a green necktie under a dark blue blazer with yellow outlines and buttons, a skirt of the same color as the necktie, white socks and black shoes. The girl came close to me and sat on an armchair adjacent to the sofa where I was and asked:

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Her tone was calm, almost soothing. She kind of reminded me of those high-class girls from Jiyugaoka and she didn't look threatening, but I felt a bit uneasy with her around.

"Um... Not well. But who are you and where I am exactly?" I ask back, a bit rudely. The girl didn't mind the tone I used and laughed instead.

"It's pretty impolite to ask someone's name without introducing yourself, you know?" she said as if my reaction towards her was amusing. "We're all in the same situation, after all, so calm down."

"...We?" I repeated, confused.

"The others, me included. Even if 'classmates' would be a more fitting name," she said simply. "We were supposed to attend Hope's Peak Academy as new students..."

When she mentioned Hope's Peak Academy, I started to remember what was going on: I was also supposed to join Hope's Peak Academy as freshmen and even came a bit too early since I was excited about joining the school as a new student, and when I entered Hope's Peak Academy's building, my senses started to fade to black and I became unconscious, before waking up here with no idea what happened…

* * *

 _April 2nd, 20XX, Kaburagi Antique Store, Tokyo_

"Your scroll is indeed beautiful, Mr. Kiyohara, but I can only buy this for 28,000¥," I said to a middle-aged man, Mr. Kiyohara is a regular customer in the store well-known for his stubbornness and he insisted on selling his hanging scroll more than its real value. The exchange between him and I started 30 minutes ago but it felt like hours.

"How a young girl such as yourself could understand the real value of that painting?" Mr. Kiyohara scoffed, amused by the price I suggested. "This painting was made by Hisanobu Kano, you know! He was a famous painter from the Tokugawa period, '28,000¥' is too cheap for one of his works!"

"Well..." I sighed, almost exasperated by him. Nothing annoys me more than customers who don't take you seriously because of your age, and I know that painter's reputation too. "I believe you concerning its value, but you have noticed the damage present on the painting, right?" I asked as I pointed out the damages in question to Mr. Kiyohara. "The painting is still in good condition, but there is some traces of moisture on the lower side of the scroll and-"

Mr. Kiyohara just feigned ignorance about that fact and interrupted me. "How could I? It was painted 200 years ago, it's natural there are damages on it due to how old it is. I don't see how its price should be lowered because of that."

"Of course it should. When a painting of this kind sustains some damage, it loses some of its original value. I can see even the box in which you conserved the scroll is also a bit damaged, Mr. Kiyohara," I explained after a fast glance at the old box, whose varnish had started to peel in some areas. "I can only buy your scroll and the box for 28,000¥. It's the only price the store can offer, you can take it or leave it."

In the end, Mr. Kiyohara reluctantly agreed concerning the painting's price and left the store once the deal was concluded. I sighed once again and started to clean the shop. I started to lift some books dating from the Meiji period to put them back in the bookshelves when I heard footsteps coming from the back of the store.

"You did well, considering it was your first appraisal, Manon," said a voice behind me, I turned and an old man in his sixties appeared from the back of the store with a kind smile on his face. This man's name is Rui Kaburagi, the owner of the store and also my grandfather. He was once a famed curator who worked in many museums worldwide until he opened his antique store in the capital 20 years ago and manage it by himself since then. My father also works as antiquarian, but he's actually in Australia with my mother for their wedding anniversary since two weeks and I'm under my grandfather's care until they come back from their trip.

"It wasn't easy, Grandpa," I shrugged. "Mr. Kiyohara was truly stubborn about Kano's painting. It's a beautiful piece of art, okay, but the amount he wanted was too high,"

"I would've done the same thing, don't worry. 28,000¥ is already a solid price for this scroll," Grandpa said in a reassuring tone, pausing to check the clock before continuing. "By the way, you should go home for today. Your new school year starts tomorrow if I'm not mistaken, and it's 7:30PM already,"

"But what about the shop?" I asked. The cleaning was not finished yet and there were a lot of things to put in order in the store. We've received too many items lately and they just get in our way.

"Leave it to me; I'll clean the rest tonight. After all, you were excited about joining Hope's Peak Academy since the school scouted you."

"That's right and as the 'Ultimate Antiquarian', no less," I replied as I recall the contents of the letter we received last month. The title Hope's Peak Academy gave me always makes Grandpa and some of my friends laugh when they think about it, but my family have worked as antiquarians for generations. I'm not as competent as Grandpa and Dad, but I've a good insight of valuable items and renovating old items at least.

"Still, I wonder why you kids are all excited when it comes to Hope's Peak Academy..." Grandpa said as he cleaned the shop. "The same nonsense happens every new school year when they announce who they enrolled,"

Grandpa don't understand why Japanese youth and even from overseas want to study at Hope's Peak Academy, but for many high-school students, joining and graduating from this school is the best way to become a respected member of society. If I successfully graduate from Hope's Peak Academy, then perhaps I could try to change people's views about antiquarians as the reputation we have in some circles is not really positive.

"Let me help you with that stuff, Grandpa," I said smiling. "You're a bit too old to handle all these things by yourself,"

This remark earned me a gentle smack on the back of my head by Grandpa and I heard a "Kids, these days...". We kept on cleaning until it was 8:10PM, then I left the store after saying goodbye to Grandpa. On my way home, I thought again about Hope's Peak Academy and what kind of classmates I might have. According to some rumors, some are already kind of famous in their own field, but I don't know much about them, at least not enough to make a full judgement.

Once at home, I made the preparations for tomorrow such as choosing my clothes and went to bed, waiting impatiently for the new school year.

* * *

My train of thoughts were interrupted by the girl who snapped her fingers while standing in front of me I understood I forgot about her while I tried to recollect my memories, which were still foggy, that said, it was still rude of her.

"Sorry about that, it's just you looked like you were lost in your thoughts. Are you always like this?"

"I'm a bit absent-minded, yes..." I say, embarrassed. I bow my head in apology and she steps back from me. It's at this moment I noticed something on the sofa. It was a weird black device that looked like a small tablet or smartphone with Hope's Peak Academy's emblem on the back. I hadn't noticed it when I woke up, so immediately I picked up the device. "What is it?"

"I don't know either," the girl explained, holding her own device in her hands. "When I woke up, I saw this inside my pocket. Maybe it's an electronic student card belonging to Hope's Peak since my profile was displayed on the screen when I booted it up. Plus, it's got the Hope's Peak emblem on it…"

"I see..." I mutter, watching this black device further. As she said, when I opened my own device, my profile instantly appeared on the screen with my personal information, such as my height and my weight, birthday and talent. There some applications too, but aside from the map, they were blank.

The mug totally matched how I look: I've the same medium blond hair styled in a bob cut along dark purple eyes and I was pale-skinned. Instead of Hope's Peak Academy's uniform, I wore my old school uniform: a long-sleeved white sailor uniform with a black collar and a red bow under a beige cardigan, the skirt and knee-socks of same color as the collar and light brown loafers.

"Anyway, we should leave this room," the girl suggested, clapping her hands together. "You can stand up, right?"

I nodded and got up from the sofa, which allowed me to see more of the room, which was fairly well furnished to say the least. White bricks were used for the walls which contrasted with the oak parquet flooring and ebony furniture sat on the left side of the room. A large plasma TV, positioned on top of another furnishing, lay in the middle of the room, with a DVD player situated beneath it. Two black leather armchairs were positioned on the left and right side of the red carpet, with the sofa sitting in the middle in front of the TV.

 _I'm in a living room, huh?_ I thought to myself. _It's quite classy._ The right side of the room had just a large table with chairs around and two windows with large sheets of metal across them, which were held in place by huge bolts. Another odd thing I noticed was a black camera in a corner of the ceiling filming the surroundings silently. Talk about weird.

"By the way, I still don't know your name," the girl says.

"Oh, that's right," I say, even though I asked her name first. "My name is Manon Kaburagi, Ultimate Antiquarian. Nice to meet you even if it's in unusual circumstances,"

"Nice to meet you too, Manon. My name is Izayoi Asakura and I joined Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Info Broker," Izayoi says calmly.

As soon we introduced each other, the black device in my pocket emitted a faint tune. I picked it up and saw the application 'Students' Profile' has been updated with Izayoi's profile, and she was right about her talent. However, Info Brokers are -from what I've seen- often employed to sell important secrets, often for a lot of money, and Izayoi looks rich enough for that.

"Something amiss, Manon? Don't tell me my talent scared you?" she asked, giggling.

"Not in particular," I answered in a half-shrug. "For starters, I just met you today, Izayoi. So I can't judge you or your activities,"

"Hm... You're quite a no-nonsense individual, you know that?" she said, looking at me while folding her arms.

"Then, you're the complete opposite in that case. What kind of person snaps their fingers in front of somebody's face?" I ask, sighing. I recalled what Izayoi did earlier. What if her fingers actually hit one of my eyes? I could end up one-eyed because my interlocutor didn't choose a safe way to bring me back to my senses.

"Well, excuse me," Izayoi replied, pouting "I know snapping fingers at someone is less painful than shaking a body part,"

"If you say so..." I sigh again, ignoring her weird logic. I decided to change topic and ask Izayoi about something I was curious since the beginning. "What kind of people are our classmates?"

Izayoi's expression changed to a thoughtful one and replied. "Our classmates are special, yes... Some might look intimidating at first glance, but they don't bite," After her answer, Izayoi let a small laugh as if she said a good joke. I take she's always cheerful and eager to not take things seriously in spite of her talent and her outside appearance.

"Are you ready, yet?"

"Yeah..." In the end, Izayoi and I went out of the living room while its door closed by itself. The corridor was long and straightforward with the walls painted in a darker shade of red and lighted by the same lamp in the living room since the windows were in the same state as the ones in the previous room. However, as we walked through, the only noticeable thing was another active black camera which was in the same position as the one in the living room.

 **Despite finding myself in** **an unknown** **place, I was somewhat impatient about meeting my classmates since I was intrigued about them and perhaps some might have a clue about what's going here, but I was still uneasy about how I ended up here and especially why.**

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings to anyone who will read this. I decided to rewrite the 1st part of the prologue since it felt incomplete, short and had a few grammar mistakes here and there. I wanted to thank Gazooki for the submission form along the advices he gave me and started anew. For now, the cast has 7 female students (Manon and Izayoi included) and 4 male students and I'm still looking for more obviously. The rules concerning the application to Despair's Extra Class are below:**

 **1\. I'll only accept OCs submitted by PM. Any OC submitted in the reviews will be instantly ignored mainly because spoiling a character' secret from the get-go wouldn't be a good idea.**

 **2\. OCs who were already submitted to other SYOCs will be also ignored. It wouldn't be fair to see a re-used character in this story when I rejected** **a 'unique'** **one.**

 **3\. Talents such as Ultimate Hope/?/any 'canon' talents will be also rejected although in the latter's case, you can be original about it. A fine example, Hiyoko was a dancer, but she was specialized in a field at least.**

 **4\. Since this story happens in Japan, the characters must be Japanese or half-Japanese at least. However, I can accept one or two foreigners students in the cast.**

 **The submission form for Danganronpa: Despair's Extra Class is below.**

 **Name:**

 **Age (15-18):**

 **Gender:**

 **Ultimate/SHSL Talent:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Physical Description (weight, height, appearance, clothing etc.):**

 **Personality:**

 **Speech/Mannerisms:**

 **Background (significant past events, family, secrets):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Possible Motive:**

 **Role during Investigation/Trial:**

 **And I think it would be good enough for now, I wish you good luck for the submission!**


	2. Interlude 1

**A/N: My sincere apologies about updating the SYOC near of the end of 2016, I know it has been since late February/early March I haven't wrote about Despair's Extra Class due to real life matters (both personal and professional) resulting in a long hiatus, but I do plan to finish this story until the end. This chapter is just here to introduce the antagonists alongside the setting where the story will take place, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry about the hiatus.**

* * *

 **Interlude 1: Planning**

 _Ten years ago, in XXX Prefecture..._

 _ _"In the shadows and light of the town just before the sun goes down, I give you these words as you go away..."__

March 31th, the day when every school in Japan does their graduations ceremonies. This is an event filled with loneliness and hope at the same time for Japanese students, loneliness after saying goodbye to their friends, to the school in which they made so many memories, and hope represented by the future they're about to build.

The ceremony held at this school is no exception, a chorus composed of third-year students from Golden Pleiades Private Academy are singing 'The Words to Give' instead of the classical 'Aogeba Totoshi' after they received their degree. Golden Pleiades is one of the few schools in the country whose reputation isn't shadowed by Hope's Peak Academy, founded in 1873 by Eitarou Ijuuin, the head of a small clan of the same name who was a renowned preceptor while taking his inspiration from various Western schools concerning Golden Pleiades' design. Given the funds he received were coming from rich families, it was natural Golden Pleiades only allowed students coming from high-class families to enroll in the school, although less well-off students were also allowed to join it via scholarship as long they had excellent grades.

One reason behind Golden Pleiades' success overall was the efforts of Ijuuin's descendants and the faculty members after his death who dedicated most -if not- all their teachings to the students in various school subjects and club activities once the classes ended, as result, the student body were able to cultivate a strong mind inside a strong body, as Eitarou Ijuuin often said. Later, most Golden Pleiades alumni joined famous universities in Japan or even overseas.

Alas, all things must end sooner or later and Golden Pleiades wasn't an exception. The fall of the school was provoked by an unknown event leading to its final closure and leaving the large building in an abandoned state…

 _ _March 30, 20XX, Inside of a coffee shop, Shibuya, Tokyo__

Years later, a few days before the new school year in Japan, someone was waiting for a friend of sorts in the first floor of a coffee shop located in Shibuya. From afar, they looked like an ordinary student, since they had a schoolbag placed on the back of their seat. That person had been waiting for the said friend for30 minutes, killing their boredom by glancing either at the customers or the streets through the windows.

After enduring a cold winter in Hokkaido, the beginning of the spring was a solace for that person and they didn't hesitate when their friend invited them to live in the capital together. The latter was, to put it bluntly, an oddball but they got managed to get along nevertheless. They couldn't help but chuckle about thinking of their unusual first meeting on a social board, online first and then in real life. Both could be referred as social outcasts and spent hours talking about everything and nothing to the point they now treated each other as a family.

"Excuse me, but how long are you staying here? You've been at this table since 5:27pm, after all!" The waitress' voice cut their train of thought and they turned towards the young woman who had a hand on her hip, her exasperated expression made managed to make more amusing than threatening for the individual. "Other customers might need your table, you know, the kind willing to order something!"

"I already told you I was waiting for a friend, didn't I? They just happen to be late," replied the individual, arms crossed on the table. Luckily, the friend in question finally arrived in the shop, looking from left to right until they spotted the person and joined their table.

"I'm so soooorry, Hikawa! I was busy with the club, y'know how Oota is... Everything should have been perfect before the school opened again, according to her," the late coming friend nonchalantly apologized, a large smile on their face while Hikawa had a disapproving expression on their face due to the newcomer's lack of punctuality.

"I don't think Oota-senpai is dumb enough to let you having high responsibilities within the club, Kasukabe, but that's not my concern," Hikawa coolly chided, but was relieved to see their friend at last. Now Kasukabe is here, things could finally start.

"Oi! It's 'Kasukabe-senpai' for ya', Hikki! Not everyone joined the 'Go-Home Club', after all!" Kasukabe jested. "But never mind that, you were waiting for me with a waitress, this is very nice of you."

"Please tell me YOU will order something?" The waitress almost lamented, clenching her teeth in the process, starting to feel annoyed by these two. Hikawa threw a quick glance at their phone, which showed the time of 6:00pm on screen, proof the coffee shop's peak hour began and indeed, a large crowd of people ranging from high-school and college students to workers alike started coming in large groups in the shop to the poor girl's dismay.

"An ice coffee and a slice of strawberry cheesecake for me, please," Kasukabe ordered, looking at the shop's menu. Hikawa couldn't help but raise a brow at their friend's unusual order, even though spring recently begun, the climate was still chilly in Tokyo. "What about you, Hikki? It's on me given how I made you wait."

"Then... a vanilla tea and I'll take a slice of honey toast, thanks in advance," Hikawa added, looking at the menu. After mumbling something about their food coming in a few minutes, the waitress left their table and Kasukabe sighed heavily.

"I swear I won't be able to take it anymore, Hikki…" the senior complained, holding their head on one hand. "If you knew the pressure I get sometimes, it's tiring!"

"Yeah, right... And what about our 'project'?" the junior interjected, putting emphasis on the last word.

One could sum up Hikawa as someone who goes straight to the point and doesn't take part in discussions they judged pointless in their point of view, as result of such personality, their circles of friends was small. Kasukabe was the complete opposite, as they manage to get along well with their peers thanks to their nice and sociable disposition, and was always part of the school clubs. These two were a prime example of the old idiom 'opposites attract'.

"Yup! I'll show you once we'll arrive at our destination, though 'cause I'm reeeeally hungry," Kasukabe insisted, tilting their head as they spoke.

"You'll never change, 'senpai'..." Hikawa concluded to the laid-back one, closing their eyes. The atmosphere indoors was a bit too loud for Hikawa since their table was placed between two other tables occupied by high-schoolers, talking about everything and nothing. They finally understood why the waitress was exasperated; Shibuya deserved its reputation as the most popular district in the capital.

"Here's your order and your bill," Speaking of the waitress, she appeared with their desserts and drinks, which she placed on their table.

"All of that for 2310¥..." Kasukabe muttered while reading the bill handed by the waitress, they pulled a 10 000¥ billet from their wallet and gave it to the young woman. "Sorry, I don't have any change, just keep the rest of the money. "

"Oh, well... Have a good meal," The waitress took the billet and left the two, Kasukabe quickly started the dessert while Hikawa took their time.

"I'll be always amazed by how you can own so much money at your age," The junior remarked in between bites, savoring their own dessert they found delicious in the end. Unlike their senior, Hikawa's family was pretty modest in comparison.

"Of course! You know my parents are high executives in their respective corporations, but before he left on a business trip for three months, my dad made sure I got enough money until they come back." Kasukabe explained, an index raised. Hikawa knew their senpai's parents well as they treated the youngster like family and didn't mind their stay at their home.

"Did you check if there's a train for our destination in Tokyo Station, Kasukabe?" Hikawa inquired, switching the topic. The destination in question was a bit far from the capital which meant it'd took them at least two hours by train even with the Shinkansen. "It'd be bothersome if we were making Shinomiya waiting too long until our arrival."

Kasukabe pulled their own mobile phone from their bag, "Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec… Yes! There's a train which will depart in 25 minutes near our destination," the senior mumbled, looking at their own phone. "You have everything?"

"Since six hours, Kasukabe," Hikawa said, glancing at their bag and smiling for the first time in the day albeit on their face, it looked like a sinister smirk.

"As excepted from my crazy prepared junior!" Kasukabe exclaimed triumphantly, taking a large bite of cheesecake. Luckily, no one around them heard, given in anyone's eyes, the two looked and acted like ordinary students.

Once they finished eating, Kasukabe and Hikawa left the coffee shop. It was 6:36pm already and the climate was colder than ever, but the two didn't seem bothered by it, walking in the direction of the station where they paid for their respective tickets.

During the travel, neither spoke to each other as they were busy with their own matters. Kasukabe was reading something on their phone whereas Hikawa thought about their plan, according to their 'sponsor', the country would soon experience an unprecedented event, making the high-school student greatly curious about what it could be.

8:27pm, the sky was already dark. The two students finally arrived at their destination and left the town in the direction of its outskirts to the hill where Golden Pleiades Private Academy was situated, but to reach it, one had to walk through the slope known as 'The Path of Hell' due to its length.

"Haa... Haa... H-How did they manage to climb up the slope EVERY day without cars?!" Kasukabe panted, falling down in the ground near of the school gate after around 20 minutes of walking.

Access to the academy was only possible via a large gate surrounded by a wall of red bricks; If an outsider wished to enter the school, they'd have to call the janitor through the intercom placed on the right of the gate. Hikawa joined them a bit later, less tired than their associate despite being the one who carried more.

"Are you alright, Kasukabe? I might have overestimated that slope..." They said absentmindedly while placng their stuff on the ground, Hikawa then looked at the landscape, hobby they always enjoyed since childhood. From the hill, the city was bright thanks to the skyscrapers but the only thing that lit their dark surroundings was the starry sky and the faint light of their mobile phone.

"Y-You sure did, Hikki! Golden Pleiades students were real masochists if they could walk and down that slope for three years without going mad!" Kasukabe exclaimed and stood up, breathing heavily. Unlike Hikawa, who was a natural biker, which was unsurprising given where they came from, Kasukabe was definitely not an athlete.

"They used the school bus like everyone, but whatever..." Hikawa simply replied, and then looked at the large metal door. "We already restored power in the building, so the door might open if I call Shinomiya."

"Please do," The senior took a bottle of water from their bag and quickly drank it. At the same time their junior, called Shinomiya, opened the gate from behind.

"Oh? Kasukabe-senpai, why are you on the ground..." The third member of their group monotonously asked, glancing both at Kasukabe and Hikawa.

"Good evening, Shinomiya. Everything goes as planned?" Hikawa inquired to Shinomiya who just nodded, a positive sign in Hikawa's eyes.

Shinomiya was the youngest of the group, but Kasukabe and Hikawa often treated the former like a kid due to Shinomiya's lack of interest in almost everything, leading most people who interacted with them wondering about just what was going on inside Shinomiya's head.

"Yes, Hikawa. Since we received those Dasakumas from Towa Group, preparations have gone swiftly," Shinomiya answered with a smile, even if they were genuinely impressed, their facial expression was as said earlier, empty.

"As expected from Towa Corporation, guys over there are truly talented..." Kasukabe muttered and stood up as they closed the water bottle. "Can you lead the way, Shino?"

"Right away," The two followed Shinomiya through the courtyard, one of the main reasons the founders of Golden Pleiades built the campus in a remote area of the city was based on the floral culture of ambrosia, honeysuckle and peonies.

Many years ago, someone -probably the staff or the students- placed these flowers in crop circles, their floral language meant piety, generosity and courage, words used as the motto of Golden Pleiades back then by the second principal, and the plants were left by the school as a symbol of their meaning. Before Kasukabe, Hikawa and Shinomiya discovered the school ten months ago, the courtyard was in a disastrous state: the lawn hadn't been mowed and trash was scattered on it which, if left unchecked, could've led to the destruction of the local flora. Golden Pleiades also had two buildings inside of its campus: the first and most important being the main building with five floors and the second one, which had three floors and was dedicated to the clubs such as kendo or even literature.

Unfortunately, the building was destroyed in mysterious circumstances before Golden Pleiades closed its doors, leaving Hikawa relocating clubs inside of the main building.

"First, the slope and now, the courtyard... This school will be the end of me," Kasukabe grumbled as they keep walking, glancing around. "To think you put so much effort in this area is impressive, Shino."

"I love gardening, that's all, and the Dasakumas helped me a lot too..." Shinomiya said, and then, walking faster once they come close to the building.

Shinomiya brought their friends to the entrance they made instead of the main one as they were still renovating Golden Pleiades's main hall and from the monitor room, Hikawa was able to see how the robots lent by their sponsor fared concerning the renovation of the entire building.

The blackish-green robots named 'Dasakuma' had the appearance of ordinary bears, save for the fact some parts of their body weren't of same color and they had a few scars on their bodies, making them look intimidating for patchwork-like robots. According to the sponsor, its design has been refused by the higher ups of Towa Corporation and they were lent to Kasukabe as result.

The Dasakumas worked in the construction and the renovation of the place for months, and those scarred robots were very diligent and hardworking in their respective tasks even if they looked a bit grotesque, but the same could be said about its associates despite their quirks: Kasukabe was very competent when it came to handling their budget, whereas Shinomiya was a very efficient substitute of sorts who monitored the Dasakumas in Hikawa's stead when the former two were away.

"Well, since the party is full, let's begin the meeting," the latter declared solemnly as they took a laptop who was already booted from its bag. "The two AI we pre commanded should be ready in two days, what about you, Kasukabe?"

"Their hosts are almost finished, perhaps they would be operational on the same day as the AIs, they just need some 'modifications' about their designs," the senpai replied, a sketch book in hand to show the drawings to their juniors. "Here, what do you think? They look better, right?"

"It doesn't matter how they look for me, but do as you please," the level-headed of the group simply said, having more faith in Kasukabe's engineer skills than the artistic sense they often displayed.

"They're pretty cute, senpai," Shinomiya complimented, smiling for once.

"Thank you, Shino! You, at least, have great taste unlike some," Kasukabe said teasingly. "By the way, how are things around here?"

"Fine, or even excellent. The renovation of the building is almost finished and no one aside us hangs around, thus there is not much left to do for me," Shinomiya reported with indifference, but it was obvious they were starting to get bored enormously.

"Understood. Now then, as we discussed last time, one of us must watch over our future 'esteemed' guests for our upcoming project. That being said, this may prove to be a difficult task..." Kasukabe continued.

"I volunteer," Shinomiya said, raising their hand as they said so. The most introvert eagerly volunteering was in perspective a weird choice, even Kasukabe was surprised.

 _ _This is very unexpected, but if it's Shinomiya's wish, so be it…__ Hikawa thought as they started programming on their laptop, it was officially 11:09pm now and a lot of work was awaiting them for the night.

"Very well, you're in charge, Shinomiya. Any objection?" Kasukabe asked of Hikawa, who merely shrugged. "Okay, I'll work on our two hosts! See ya, you two."

Kasukabe went off the room, leaving Hikawa and Shinomiya alone. Without the extrovert senpai, the other two could spend hours together in the same place without speaking to each other. Hikawa was still on their laptop, deeply concentrated since the sound made by the typing of the keyboard was quite loud while Shinomiya was sitting on a chair, glancing at the room with an empty expression.

"You should go to bed if you have nothing to do, Shinomiya," Hikawa began, glancing at their fellow accomplice. "Seeing you even more inexpressive than usual is, frankly, unnerving."

"Really? I was thinking about my future role... Did anything of interest happen lately?" Shinomiya inquired, looking back at Hikawa.

"Nothing worth of interest aside of the new batch of students scouted by Hope's Peak Academy for the new school year, they found some interesting elements this year," Hikawa answered, glancing at the screen. Shinomiya joined them and started reading a forum dedicated to the famous school, the message boards were all about the freshman, whether they were famous or not. However, a few names attracted Shinomiya's attention.

"...You're right, this batch look very interesting," the latter muttered. Shinomiya was more or less already acquainted with those who caught their attention and secretly hoped they wouldn't be boring for what awaited them soon.


	3. Prologue: Hopeful Guests I

**A/N: Happy New Year to all! (Even if it's late ^^') At last, the first of the four chapters who will make the prologue is here and the next ones will follow depending of if my schedule at work and other personal matters allows me to do so. I hope you will enjoy it this chapter anyways and being hyped for Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony too!**

 **And for the replies...**

 **QuintMC: Well, I was hesitating between a lot of talents when I was working on Manon's character and I ended up choosing Antiquarian because I found this job interesting. Thank you for the kudos too!**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Thanks for your reviews, really. I'm not always sure if my writing is good since English is not my first language, but I'm glad to see the interlude intrigued you. Thanks again and good luck for your own SYOC.**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER: I don't plan to drop DEC since I've at least 30 pages of the story on my phone's notes who are more or less my drafts concerning the plot as reminder and who knows what are the Mastermind's motives? I wonder myself... Anyway, thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Hopeful Guests... I**

It didn't take much time until we arrived to the next room, which was pretty clean. Everything from the light blue walls to the wooden floor were well-maintained, and along each row of bookshelves placed close to the walls, there were encyclopedias and school books from what I could see. The tables had a rectangular shape and were placed in a neat vertical arrangement up to the mid-back of the room with seats posted all-around each table, with lamps on top. Of course, the same metal sheets which were covering the windows of the living room where also here alongside other cameras, watching the surroundings silently.

Thankfully, there were also some students -or more precisely- my classmates in the room. I glanced at them and there were five or six people here, either chatting with each other whereas the rest stayed alone. I wonder how I should interact with them. While I cannot call myself a social butterfly, my relationship with my former classmates was rather satisfying.

I heard a tune coming from my cardigan's pocket where the smartphone-like device was and quickly pulled it, there was two notifications that appeared on screen: a new application serving as mailbox and the map being updated. According to the map, the others and I were in the '1F Library' while the message was submitted by a so-called 'M'…

Subject: Welcome

Hello, Miss Kaburagi,

I feel you must be confused by how things turned out, but you don't have to worry much. The staff here is dedicated to make sure you and your classmates will feel at home inside of our esteemed school thanks to our great efforts at making the place agreeable, we've also personalized the e-Handbook with new applications which I'm sure you guys could make great use of!

Meanwhile, don't be too preoccupied and try to get along well with your classmates and enjoy a tour of the place.

All the best,

ー'M'

"They are the only ones in the room?" I inquire, while putting the e-Handbook back in its initial place.

"It seems, yes..." Izayoi answered, looking at the room. "However, I think the rest mustn't be too far. They're probably wandering around." After replying, the Info Broker walked in the room while I followed her.

There were exactly four people in the room at least: two guys and two girls. Three of them were near us, one guy who was fast asleep, arms crossed on the table while another guy was chatting with one girl, but he was clearly leading the conversation from what I saw. However, the latter reminded me someone of famous. She was a bit taller than Izayoi and I, with long dark green reaching her mid-back at least alongside yellow eyes and fair skin. She also wore a white dress shirt with a light blue bow under an unbuttoned navy jacket, a blue plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks and loafers.

"Did I tell you one of my patients was nothing more than an esteemed minister? My services are so reputed in Japan even celebrities want a session with me!" proudly exclaimed the boy, bragging about his prowess.

"That's pretty interesting..." The target of his attraction sighed, eyes rolled before she saw us coming at their direction. "You're finally back, Izayoi!"

"Yo, Kotomi, Madoka!" Izayoi said, raising her hand in a friendly manner. "You guys are definitely in a fascinating discussion."

"Hey, Izayoi! I was just telling my exploits, nothing more. You can join us if you want," The guy named Madoka stopped his discussion and greeted the Info Broker with a big smile despite his failed attempt to impress his interlocutor. I guess he's optimistic by nature.

"'Boasting' is a more appropriate word, Madoka," she objected, shaking her head in disapproval as she glanced skeptically at him and turned her attention at me. "By the way, Izayoi, who's that girl?"

"Hm?..." The boy also asked and walked towards me, ready to flirt again. "Hey, another cute miss. What's your name?"

"Manon Kaburagi, Ultimate Antiquarian. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." I introduce myself to the two, despite how a hapless flirt the boy is, he's doesn't strike me as a bad fellow overall.

"Same here, Manon!" the latter greeted with a big smile. "My name is Madoka Kazuhira, Ultimate Acupuncturist. Madoka is fine, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Madoka Kazuhira

Ultimate Acupuncturist

* * *

Madoka had short-medium spiked pink hair reaching about his shoulders, bright hazel eyes, a skin tone almost as white as Izayoi's and a pair of flashy green and orange headphones around his neck. His clothes were more ordinary as he wore a traditional black gakuran over a white shirt along uniform trousers of the same color and brown loafers; Madoka has a hearing aid placed on his right ear.

"It's not difficult to practice acupuncture?" I ask, ignoring Madoka's poor attempt at flirting to his talent instead. I didn't except him to be an acupuncturist since it requires a lot of work and dexterity from what I heard, but if he managed to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy, then he must be talented at his work.

"Not at all. As long you know everything about acupuncture from the points to your patient's pathology, it's very easy," Madoka replied, hands in his trousers' pocket. "There are many proofs about acupuncture being helpful to cure various symptoms, but people are still cautious about this practice and that's why I do my best to prove the inverse." The Acupuncturist had a bashful smile after his short speech. I think I understood his point of view when it came to wanting your talent recognized by the others. It was good to know I had misjudged him too quickly. From what it seems, Madoka's Casanova personality is just an act and he's actually more serious than he appears.

"But I didn't expected this place to be full of beautiful ladies, indeed!" he concluded, grinning stupidly which made all of us either sigh or facepalm. Never mind, forget what I said about him. "Call me if you're interested by acupuncture, my dear Manon. I'll lower my prices just for you and the same can be said for everyone else." He shot a wink at me and I swore to myself to never try acupuncture in the future, no girl would accept an acupuncture session with Madoka just to be stung by needles on the back while he's being wooing them.

"You're just impossible to deal with, Madoka," the green-haired girl sighed, looking disapprovingly at the Acupuncturist. "As for me, my name is Kotomi Aori, Ultimate Artist. Nice to meet you, Manon."

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Kotomi Aori

Ultimate Artist

* * *

"Aori?... You're the daughter of Iemitsu Aori, right?" I inquire, remembering suddenly a newspaper article about arts in which she was featured, alongside her father.

"That's right." Kotomi nodded. Guess that's Hope's Peak Academy for you, Aori is a well-known name for many art connoisseurs and fans since Iemitsu Aori is considered one of the best artists and painters of our era, whose works met great success at any art exposition and if the reception of her works are to be believed, Kotomi is close to becoming his rightful successor.

"Wait, you're some of kind of celebrity?" Madoka asked Kotomi, with a wide-eyed expression.

"My father is more famous than me... I just followed in his steps, that's really it." The Artist replied, waving her hand flippantly.

"I'm sure you're already on par with him," I say, reassuring Kotomi. "Last year, I visited the Mori Art Museum who hosted some of your paintings with my class and everyone found them excellent."

"Really?" The Artist asked, starting to feel unsure. "I'd understand if you say that just because I'm here, but it's fine, I can handle criticism..."

"I'm telling the truth, many art critics and fans love how you adopted a westernized style for your paintings. I recall a curator friend of my grandfather saying it gave you a certain uniqueness," It's a common fact that Iemitsu Aori is an 'old-school' painter as media loves calling him and kept his trademark style since he began his career, he once said in an interview that Ukiyo-e painters, especially Moronobu Hishikawa were the primary inspiration for his works.

"My parents love your paintings too, Kotomi and as our local antique aficionado said right now, choosing another style compared to your dad make you more unique. An artist unable to change their style wind up as boring, but that's my opinion." Izayoi intervened. I raised an eyebrow after hearing 'Antique Aficionado' from the Info Broker, not even my best friends ever called me that… But it's a fun nickname nonetheless.

"Indeed. I always admired the Dutch Golden Age since my childhood despite Father's disapprobation thus inspiring myself from the artists of this era for my paintings..." Kotomi shyly explained, folding her fingers.

I'm a bit surprised by Kotomi's lack of confidence about her works since she does paint well and not many artists from the past can claim being talented at her age. She shouldn't let her insecurities taking the better of her and judging by the Acupuncturist's reaction, he was certainly thinking the same thing.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Kotomi. You'll always have the occasion to surpass your father in the future," Madoka said in an encouraging tone, hands in his jacket's pockets. "My mentor always told me when I learnt acupuncture under his wing: Mighty oaks from little acorns grow -or you can reach your goal through perseverance."

"Madoka is right," I approve, impressed by the Acupuncturist's wise advice. "Many artists had to work hard before their talent was acknowledged by the public."

"Thanks, everyone. I suppose I need a bit more confidence," the Artist smiled, a hand posed on her ribbon tie.

"That's the spirit, and if you want a counselor or even a model, I'm right here!" Madoka cheerfully added, shooting a wink in the same occasion and another set of facepalms was made by Izayoi and me. He doesn't miss an opportunity to ruin his chances, for sure.

"I-I will think about that, Madoka. If you excuse me..." The Artist did a small bow before leaving the group, a bit more cheerful.

"I was joking, you know?" The Acupuncturist said with a defeated expression. Nevertheless, you kind of goofed, again...

"It's impressive how you just screwed up here, Madoka..." Izayoi muttered, looking at the Acupuncturist with pity.

"Uh... Well, I just wanted to ease the atmosphere, that's all!" Madoka poorly justified his gaffe, shrugging. "Well, it was nice to chat with you, girls. See ya!" The Acupuncturist waved us goodbye and left us thereafter to check a range of books nearby until he disappeared from our sight. For someone who flirts shamelessly, Madoka possess a sharp judgment concerning the others' insecurities, when he's not acting like a fool.

"Alright, where are we going...? Izayoi?" The Info Broker also disappeared, but I quickly found her standing close to the sleeping guy. Her attempts to wake him up seemed unsuccessful as he didn't move an inch.

"Hey, Sleeping Slacker! How long are going to sleep?" No answer, the guy didn't move an inch and kept sleeping or was, until he did finally wake up. He properly sat on his seat and threw a few glances around before noticing us.

"...Hey. I may be lazy, but ain't a slacker," mumbled the guy, yawning. Weren't 'lazy' and 'slacker' kind of synonyms? Anyway, this guy does give the vibes of someone who would rather stay in bed than do something productive for the day.

"You're about to sleep again, aren't you?" Izayoi remarked. Amusingly enough, his expression was pretty tired.

"Of course, I am… This place isn't the best to take a nap," The guy nonchalantly said, yawning again. I'm not familiar enough with the rules or -therefore- the lack of ones here for now, but sleeping in a library is supposed being prohibited at school.

"You were sleeping comfortably when we entered," I note, remembering his odd position from earlier as I join them.

"Heh… Busted," The guy smiled, lowering his head and raised it, genuinely surprised. "Um, who are you? I don't recall seeing you here."

"My name is Manon Kaburagi, Ultimate Antiquarian. Nice to meet you," I reply, it's surprising he didn't heard the conversation earlier. Perhaps, he's a heavy sleeper.

"Nice name, mine's Yuuya Katsuragi, Ultimate Jack-of-All-Trades. My pleasure, Kanzaki." Yuuya said in a friendly tone, almost dozing in the process.

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Yuuya Katsuragi

Ultimate Jack of All Trades

* * *

Yuuya's appearance was for the most very chess-themed in a stylish way, I must say; he had short and untidy silver hair which added more to the constant tired expression on his face with light purple eyes and a pale skin tone. He wore a black buttoned-up coat over a white shirt under a black and whitish-gray vest, black trousers and black and white Converses. He also wore a black and white plaid scarf wrapped around his neck.

"It's 'Kaburagi', but you can call me by my name," I corrected the misspelling of my name. When I think about it, our surnames are fairly similar which came across as odd, since he managed to slip up that.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Yuuya smiled apologetically, bowing his head. "That's what happens when I don't have my daily dose of sugar... I'm kidding." I throw a perplexed glance at Izayoi, but she didn't say anything.

"I-It's fine. So, you're a handyman or something like that?" I ask curiously, I'm not too familiar with the concept of Jack-of-All-Trades aside they're talented in many fields apparently. If so, Yuuya's talent is quite unexpected given how he looks.

"Hm... 50/50. As a Jack of All Trades, I'm able to do more things than the rest of people in average, but I'm still limited in my capacities. If I start playing baseball, I'd be good, but not on par with Leon Kuwata or another professional player..." Yuuya started to explain, fully awake which contrasted with the lazy attitude he'd a few minutes ago. "But it doesn't mean I excel in everything, though! If I was in a RPG, a real magician would be still the superior caster while the warrior would be a better fighter than me."

"I-I see..." I mutter, bewildered by his last comparison. What do role-playing games even have to do with his talent?

"Jack of All Trades are often dubbed 'master of none' in real life or in video games," The Info Broker ended Yuuya's explanation as she took part in the conversation. "You never played any Final Fantasy or Dragon Quest games, Manon?"

"Of course, I did. However, they aren't my cup of tea..." I reply, thinking about all those wonderful times where I struggled to defeat some annoying bosses. When I wasn't helping at the store after school or had free time, I joined my friends at the local arcade and played video games with a preference for fighting games since they can be played with someone at least.

"I'm not into games either... I just used RPGs as an example 'cause people here said it fit the nature of my talent..." Yuuya added with a thoughtful expression, stroking his chin. "You guys are going to stay here?"

"I don't fancy silent places too much and I didn't introduce Manon to the others," Izayoi answered. Now then, there was only one person here I wasn't introduced to. I thought there were six students before the Info Broker and I come, but they might have left as well.

"Okay, okay… Take care," Izayoi and I said goodbye to the Jack-of-all-Trades before he slept again. He was a bit 'out of there' but was very friendly nonetheless.

The Info Broker and I continued to advance further in the library until we reached what looked like the room's center with at the far left, while a study room was straight up before us with an inscription on its door, but it was impossible to read it from my actual position. We also found a red-haired girl who sat alone, reading the contents of a small notebook and occasionally writing in it. Judging by the Info Broker's reaction, the girl is was probably an acquaintance of hers.

"Oh my, Inspector Kogoro! You're still alone by yourself, too," Izayoi teased her, while the other girl let out a heavy sigh as soon she heard the Info Broker's voice and stopped what she was doing.

"Not really, ten to fifteen minutes have passed since you left..." the girl calmly replied, putting her glasses on.

"Really? As expected, you're meticulous as ever, Kogoro," Izayoi smiled. "You haven't changed since childhood."

"That's my line, but whatever..." The girl sighed again, closing her notebook and placing a hand on it.

"Um, have you two known each other for long?" I ask, intrigued by their connection with each other. I can't figure these two spending time together for some reason, but they speak with each other in a familiar way.

"Unfortunately, yes. She and I childhood acquaintances in fact and as if Fate was cruel enough, I was stuck in the same class as her each year," She replied, glancing at Izayoi. I suppose she's recalling some of her past experiences with the white-haired girl which could explain her expression right now, exactly the one you have after escaping from a tortuous nightmare.

"C'mon, Kogoro! You're exaggerating like always!" Izayoi puffed, faking disbelief. "We were besties back then."

"I was forced to keep an eye on you or else who knows what would happened..." the girl muttered in anger, pinching her nostril. "Did you forget the prank you did in 5th grade with your dog? Everyone thought there was a haunted animal roaming in our school."

"C'mon, I was young and it was fun at least, seeing the stoic Kogoro being scared by ghosts," The Info Broker jested, smiling joyfully while playing with a lock of hair. Yup, she was a supervisory nightmare for the redhead.

"And what about you, young girl?" she asked me, switching the topic while she looked straight at me. "I take you're also a Hope's Peak Academy sophomore, right?"

"Y-Yes. My name is Manon Kaburagi, nice to meet you," I answer. Despite the exchange that just happened right now, this girl was very intimidating. Exactly the kind of person who can strike fear on any hardened person if she wants, save for a certain albino girl obviously.

"I just met Manon a few minutes and improvised myself as her guide," The Info Broker replied nonchalantly. "Funnily enough, she's the Ultimate Antiquarian. Manon, this girl is-"

"Kohaku Tokisaka. I work for the Tokyo Metropolitan Department Police in the Criminal Investigation Section, but I was given the title of 'Ultimate Police Sergeant'. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kaburagi," she interrupted Izayoi in a stern tone, but I'd swear she was enjoying this.

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Kohaku Tokisaka

Ultimate Police Sergeant

* * *

Kohaku had light orange hair tied in a vertical milkmaid braid with straight side-hair reaching her upper chest. She has teal eyes behind circular framed glasses and was pale skinned. Oddly enough, her outfit is very Victorian-oriented as she wore a white blouse with puffy long sleeves at the top tucked in a wine colored corset skirt reaching her knees, a brown pantyhose and pinkish-brown Mary-Janes.

As soon Kohaku finished her introduction, I was impressed. 'Tokisaka' is a renowned surname in Japan as this family holds high positions in police and justice circles, making them very influential in the country. Either way, that's probably the reason behind the Info Broker's nickname, I suppose…

"Talk about a lengthy introduction, Kogoro," Izayoi sighed in disappointment, an eye closed. "Joining the Criminal Investigation Bureau made you even drier than before."

"Speak about yourself. You still have that annoying nonsense personality of yours despite being an informant," The Sergeant retorted, tilting her head.

"Information Broker, dear! And yet, I've admit it, I'm proud to claim one of my former classmates who joined the Tokyo MPD at 16 only is already a sergeant!" Izayoi replied excitedly, eyes sparkling. I think her reaction is a little over the top, but I admit it's an impressive feat.

"I remember now... Were you the one behind the arrest of that serial killer whose case was going on last year?" I ask curiously while I remembered this case more closely, the front pages on the newspapers kept constantly raving about how a 'fresh recruit' from the Tokisaka clan managed to resolve this case said complicated primarily due to the culprit's modus operandi, who was very meticulous in their acts.

"Correct, but that's not a big accomplishment overall. My family has resolved many cases since five generations and I'm going to do so as well." the Sergeant declared solemnly. She's very dedicated to her work to the point she doesn't care much about fame nor the prestige of her family.

"That's very admirable of you, Kogoro. Your sense of justice is still intact from what I can see," Izayoi mused, a finger on her cheek.

"So is your sense of mischief, Izayoi, but it doesn't matter for me since I'd have no qualms to send you in jail if I catch you," Kohaku declared with a smirk and arms crossed over her chest, but sentence merely made the Info Broker laugh again.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Kohaku. After all, I'm not listed as a criminal; therefore you can't do anything against me." Izayoi retorted with nonchalance, shaking her head. Given she didn't call her 'Kogoro', she must be serious about that.

Despite their bickering, I feel they were more or less on good terms. Perhaps it's due to their respective talents and personalities that clash with each other. I pulled out the e-Handbook whose Students' Profile application was updated with everyone I met so far, Kohaku's included and I discovered she and the Info Broker share indeed the same age as they have both 18; probably making them the oldest of the bunch while I'm probably among the youngest at 16 only. I put my device back at its place and I reported my attention at the two who finished their discussion.

"That's being said, I didn't excepted to meet a young girl working as an antiquarian," Kohaku said, watching me from top to toes. "Owning an antique store at such age is impressive, Manon."

"Thanks for the compliment, but you're mistaken, Kohaku," I reply, a bit flattered. "Actually, I'm just helping my family to run our familial antique store, but I grew to enjoy working there over years."

"I see... This is very commendable from your part. I know someone who enjoys antique items as well; I'd like to visit your family's store in the future, if you don't mind." The Sergeant suggested politely.

"Of course. Our store is located in Nihonbashi, it's impossible to miss it." I say, recalling how old-fashioned our store's facade is along the fortune cat placed at the left of the entrance. Again, as I thought of my relatives, I wondered what Grandpa is doing at the store since I left, although I couldn't tell what time it is thanks to the sealed windows and the lack of time on my E-Handbook.

"'Nihonbashi', it's noted," The Sergeant repeated, writing in her notebook before she put it in her skirt's pocket. "It was nice to speak with you, but I'm going to explore the place at my leisure. Farewell." The Sergeant bid goodbye to us and left the library, I guess Kohaku was a bit cold, but still easy to talk with nonetheless.

"She'll never change for sure... We should leave too, Manon. There's nothing interesting here, after all," Izayoi declared, it's true there was no one else here, and the study room's door seemed locked.

"Sounds like a plan," I concur. Izayoi nods and we finally left the room through the exit.

Unlike the previous corridor that had a path from the living room to the library, this one was larger and was split in two directions, one which went to the left and the other straight ahead.

"So, what do you decide, Manon? Left or straight ahead?" Izayoi suggested. "As far as I'm concerned, both suit me."

The choice would be harder if the access to the left corridor wasn't completely dark. I don't think the e-Handbook has a flashlight among its functions, so I chose the second option. Moreover, the access to several rooms was possible through the central corridor or the left wing according to the e-Handbook's map I had in hand; it appeared the map automatically updated each time its owner moved into a new place. Pretty useful things taken in account.

"Ahead, I don't see the point of wandering in a dark place anyway," I say, looking at the center corridor.

"Fine," Izayoi and I walked straight ahead. The Info Broker hummed a popular tune while I thought about how this entire place was strange.


	4. Prologue: Hopeful Guests II

**A/N: Once again, real life matters + writer's block strikes and I couldn't help it -_-'**

 **I'm deeply sorry for the late update as I decided to introduce many characters in this chapter, I hope I characterized them well too and you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Hopeful Guests... II**

I've never realized how large the area was until now, and the fact that only our footsteps were the thing I could heard didn't help. However, as we walked further in the corridor, we finally arrived in front of a classroom simply named '1-A' while the other two in the right were respectively named '1-B' and '1-C'. I presume there is other classrooms on the upper floors, but it didn't matter for now.

"We should explore which one in your opinion?" I ask the Info Broker, I guess each classrooms are similar, so it'd make the choice more easier.

"Well... I think we should visit one class each and visit the last one together," she suggested pointing the finger at a door. "You take the '1-A' and I'll take the '1-B', what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan," I say. Visiting a room alone doesn't enchant me but whatever, it's still an ordinary classroom. Izayoi then headed for the '1-B' whilst I entered the '1-A', as I expected by turning on the light, the room is pretty ordinary apart from the sealed windows, detail whom I begin to get used to.

I watch the room from left to right and walk towards the two closets at the back of the room and I open the first one who contained a mop bucket alongside diverse household products to clean the room, and the other one had chalks of different colors inside. There were also lockers for the students, whom some had notebooks, pens and pencils inside. Finally, there's thirty school desks and chairs alike assorted in excellent condition facing the board and the podium where the professor was teaching.

"And yet, there's no teacher around...?" I wonder aloud, looking straight at the clean board. Given staying in a empty classroom was a waste of time, I left the room after I turned off the lights.

I went back in the corridor and met the Info Broker who already left the '1-B'. "There was nothing worth of interest in my classroom, you found something special in yours?" Izayoi inquired. I answer by shaking my head negatively and look at the door of the '1-C' classroom, the last class to visit in the floor.

"I hope this one won't be as boring as the other classrooms," Izayoi started as I approached the door when she was interrupted by the door opening itself from behind which made me startle a little bit, but so is the other one...

"Eeeeek?! Wh-Who are you?..." A girl of small stature appeared before our eyes, with a frightened expression on her face and she quickly hid something behind her. Anyway, she had short and messy black hair with brown eyes and was pale skinned. Her outfit was pretty simple as she wore a white turtleneck sweater alongside a blue scarf wrapped around her neck, black short, white knee-socks and black trainer shoes.

"Calm down, Asuka. Manon is one of us," Izayoi reassured the black-haired girl who just took a deep breath, more relieved. "There's someone with you?"

"Um... No, I just wanted to be alone so I isolated myself from the others..." the girl shyly replied, looking elsewhere as she spoke. "And then, I heard voices outside and I decided to see what's going on..."

"We didn't mean to scare you, albeit intentionally like I do usually in my case," The Info Broker joked, giggling. "Still, staying alone is not healthy if you ask me."

"...That's because I don't fit well with others, but... I guess it'd be better if we go inside?..." the black-haired girl suggested to us, Izayoi and I nodded and we entered inside of the '1-C' where all three of us took a chair, the girl posed on her desk a notebook, probably the thing she was trying to hide after we met her. If I must establish a quick resume of this girl, I'd say she was very reserved.

"Like Izayoi said earlier, my name is Manon Kaburagi. Nice to meet you," I introduce first to the girl, smiling.

"U-Um... Same here. M-My name is Asuka Haru and... I was... Was given the title of Ultimate Animator, pleased to meet you." Asuka fidgeted nervously first on her seat, but finished her introduction by smiling shyly.

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Asuka Haru

Ultimate Animator

* * *

"And you're really working for an animation studio?" I ask her, I'm not too much into animes bar a few whom I truly liked but working in animation is very time-consummating from what I heard depending.

"...Uh, n-not at all! I-I work on my own by posting my creations on Internet," Asuka answered with the same shy smile, blushing. "A-Although, I guess it was good enough to be scouted by Hope's Peak Academy..."

"They must be really good in this case, and what about this notebook, Asuka?" I ask again, pointing at the notebook.

"...N-Nothing either, I found this notebook on a desk and made a flip book animation on it. You can take it if you want..." The Animator handed me her sketchbook, I thanked her and started to flip the pages, where a man was walking until I closed the sketchbook. She may have used a simple pen, but the flip book animation was still top notch. Izayoi said nothing, but she was also impressed.

"It's truly beautiful, Asuka. It looks different from a 'traditional' animation" I genuinely complimented the Animator who kept blushing, she also drew some doodles on a few pages and all of them were also well-drawn.

"It's very impressive, Asu..." Izayoi mutter, looking at the drawings. Then, the Info Broker handed back Asuka's sketchbook to her. The way manner in which Asuka had given life to simple paper sheets was prodigious, it is surprising that she wasn't already been hired by a renowned studio.

"...Um, I can do better with digital, but I enjoy making hand made animation time to time," The Animator explained confidently, taking the notebook.

"And yet, I've never heard about you until now," I ask her, curious.

"Well… My animations received positive feedback online, but I prefer staying as an amateur for now," Asuka answered, I remember there are a good number of personalities who prefer to remain as amateurs when they are just as talented as professionals.

"I can understand that, but I do think you're talented, Asuka," I sincerely say. "By the way, I haven't met the others yet. You can come with us if you want."

"T-Thank you, but I think I'll keep drawing here. I can work better in calm spaces," Asuka politely rejected my proposal.

"Okay... See you later, Asuka," Both Izayoi and I rose from our respective seats and said goodbye to the Animator while before leaving the classroom.

"Y-Yes, see you later too," Asuka replied, smiling and reopened her improvised sketchbook to draw again. The Animator is a bit reserved to not say meek, but she's nice to chat with nonetheless.

After leaving the '1-C', Izayoi had her e-Handbook in hand and simply said. "Good news: according to the map, we aren't far from the cafeteria. We could finally grab something to eat." This is good news indeed, as I'd feel my stomach growling despite taking a solid breakfast before going to school.

We then continued our exploration of the area where we finally found toilets for boys and girls located to the left and right respectively, the West Main Hallway too but we had no business to go there for now a little further until we reached the Infirmary whose door had brass doorplates has 'SCHOOL DOCTOR: Tamaki Amemiya' and 'NURSE: Gozaburou Igarashi' written on with gilded letters on each sign.

I opened the infirmary door and we were greeted by a full white scenery as soon we entered, everything in the infirmary was white or close of this color, walls and tiles included. All lockers were in a gray pearl color and probably filled with medical items, there was also two desks with three drawers below each desk who belonged to the missing staff alongside their respective wheelchairs and two white beds with ivory bed-sheets on it separated by three-panel shutter screens. There were two people present in the room: a girl with various accessories on her who was inspecting the lockers, she was holding a few medicine in her hands before she puts them back in the locker and a guy with black hair who stood near of a desk.

"We should've enough medicine in case if someone among us fell ill, what did you found, Raito?" she began while closing the locker and then asked the guy.

"Oh, I just found the medical files about the group and various guide book about medicine. Nothing very exciting, but I think the files are incomplete," The black-haired guy replied absentmindedly, glancing at the desk he checked. "And we've a newcomer in the room."

The girl looked at him with an interrogated expression before she saw me just behind her, I quickly spoke to introduce to them. "Excuse me, I didn't wanted to disturb both of you. I'm with Izayoi and I was wondering if any of you have seen the doctor or the nurse..."

"Unfortunately, we haven't seen any of them when we entered here," The black-haired guy answered, smiling.

"And may I ask your name, please?" The girl asked me, with a welcoming smile. These two are very similar, personality-wise but they seemed nice enough from what I saw.

"My name is Manon Kaburagi. Nice to meet you too and-" I say first, bowing my head. That being said, I felt that I already saw her somewhere on television. "...Wait a minute, you're the keyboardist from Toybox!"

"Err… I do play the keyboard on stage, but I'm foremost the one who wrote the songs of the group. My name is Saki Otosawa and I joined Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Songwriter, pleased to meet you too,"

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Saki Otosawa

Ultimate Songwriter

* * *

Saki was a bit taller than both Izayoi and I, I'd say she was slightly taller one of the guys in the room. She had long dark brown hair whose fringe was a bit messy but didn't hid her light brown eyes and had a pale skin tone. Her outfit was fairly extravagant, as she wore a round necked long-sleeved lilac shirt under a black dungaree short made of denim with a leather jacket of the same color, black thighs and ankle-strapped light blue shoes but which made Saki's look stand out very much was the large number of accessories she wore. She had at least three necklaces around her neck – two silver chains and one made of blue and purple beads – along silver earrings assorted of gems with different colors, a dark purple one and turquoise respectively.

"I'd have asked for an autograph if it was possible, but congrats for reaching the top 10 of the Oricon chart," I add, genuinely impressed. Toybox is an up-and-coming music band who soon earned a huge boost in popularity due to their versatility when it comes to their style, the uses of various instruments ranging from guitar to violin made their songs very unique.

"Yes. I couldn't believe myself when we got the 3rd place in the Oricon, It felt like a dream even today..." Saki said, playing with one of her necklace. "Still, I guess joining Hope's Peak Academy can qualify too... If we're still at the school, that's is."

"Teachers' disappearance aside, I hope we could get along well," The guy calmly intervened, I couldn't help but being surprised while he smiled again. "Greetings, Miss Kaburagi. My name is Raito Sukiyama and I was given the title of Ultimate Therapist, I'm pleased to meet you too."

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Raito Sukiyama

Ultimate Mental Therapist

* * *

Raito's appearance could be ordinary if it wasn't for his eyes being hid by his bangs, he has short black hair till his neck and was fair skinned. He wore a white suit with a black dress shirt under the jacket whose collar was a bit messed up and dress shoes of the same color as his shirt, he also had a black watch on his right wrist.

"I guess I should call you Doctor Sugiyama?" I ask him, having a therapist among us is actually reassuring if some of us needs to speak of their troubles.

"You can call me by my first name and you know, I do not practice in a hospital..." Raito replied, a bit embarrassed.

"But you're just as capable as a professional therapist from what I heard," The Info Broker spoke up, joining our conversation.

"Still I was just someone who looked advices online before I joined the crowd and advised people myself, being called 'professional' is a bit of stretch if you ask me..." He simply retorted, having gained his composure. "In either way, Saki and I finished our business here. What about you two?"

"Oh well, you won't share what you guys found? I'm deeply hurt, y'know?..." The Info Broker complained, faking a sad tone.

"There's nothing you cannot find in a normal infirmary like medicine, Izayoi," Saki laughed before replying. "Although, I'm do confess I'm curious about the files Raito found earlier..."

"Uh? Oh, don't worry," The Therapist quickly answered, jumping a bit. "They just contained usual information about our height, weight and mensurations for the girls..."

"Those informations are anything but 'ordinary', Rai..." Izayoi calmly but coldly muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Err, if you say so..." Even though Raito's eyes were hidden, I could swear he was clearly looking elsewhere as he was getting paler or that's what I interpreted from his behavior.

"In that case, we should leave the room already," I suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"I agree, my stomach is already growling," The Songwriter said, ignoring the weird atmosphere who appeared in the room. "You two will coming with us?"

"Of course," Both Izayoi and Raito replied simultaneously. We all left the infirmary and as we walked towards the cafeteria, Izayoi was joyfully chatting with Saki while Raito was checking up something on his e-Handbook.

The distance between the infirmary and the cafeteria is a bit short thus we didn't make until we reach the cafeteria, this room was a little more wider than the ones I'd already visited although I only saw a few students around. The walls were painted in brown with yellow painted vertical lines who decorated the walls in addition of several posters related to food and the shelves in the walls had glasses and mugs on it, the floor was made of marble from what I could see and the counter where the food was usually served to the students was placed in the extreme left of the room with trays posed on its surface while the shelves where the food was supposed being on it was empty and just behind the counter, was a door where there was written 'RESERVE' whereas the sinks were a bit further of the door.

I also spotted a microwave placed in a furniture near of the fridge alongside of the coffee maker, there was at least twenty round-shaped tables scattered in the room with six seats around of the table with a huge rectangular table in the center of the room who has sixteen seats around. Said table also had nine bento boxes and water bottles placed on it, those who were already eaten or drank were put in the trash can located in the far right side of the room. We walked toward the center of the room where three students, two guys and one girl were present.

"Hm? What you guys are doing here?" The girl whom box was already opened in front of her asked, she was playing a game on her handheld console while eating at the same time.

"The same thing as you except playing video games," Saki pointed out politely first, before looking at the boxes. Oddly enough, all of them had names on it, mine included. Detail who creeped me out to be honest. "Concerning these bentos...?"

"Don't worry about about the meal: they aren't poisoned," A guy joyfully added, he was standing near of the coffee maker and was about to pour one mug with the beverage. The smell of the drink soon invaded the surroundings. "It should be ready, who want some?"

"I prefer tea actually, but thank for asking," I reply.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand coffee," The Songwriter apologized while Raito shook his head negatively.

"Then, I'll accept your offer," Izayoi said as she approached him and he give her a mug, she took one quick sip. "Thanks a lot, Kou. It's delicious."

"You're welcome, Izayoi. Coffee is better with a personal touch," The guy said and continued in an energetic tone. "Well, you should sit down since you all come to eat! These bentos are delicious!"

I decided to leave my skepticism aside and opened the bento box, feeling more hungrier as the time passed by. There was white rice with a salted plum in the middle, a slice of mackerel tatsuta and sauteed vegetables properly displayed inside. Exactly my favorite dishes aside of a Salisbury steak, I took the chopsticks and began to eat. Luckily, the meal was neither too cold nor too hot but more importantly, it was delicious.

"The shrimp tempura are exactly how I like it!" Saki said happily, after she ate some bits of her bento. "Did you cook these meals, Kou?"

"Nope! They were already here when I arrived, but my compliments to the chef indeed!" he replied, taking a sip of coffee. "Now I think about it, I wasn't introduced with the little one, did I?"

"Eh?" I was about to take another piece of the mackerel before I understood he was talking about me. "Sorry... My name is Manon, nice to meet you."

"My pleasure is mine, kiddo! I'm Kou Takahashi, Ultimate Yes-Man at your service!" Kou ended his fiery introduction by raising a thumb.

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Kou Takahashi

Ultimate Yes-Man

* * *

One certain thing about Kou is you couldn't miss him in the street, even if you tried, for two reasons: For starters, he stood like 190cm at best, exactly the height most basketball players in the world would pay for. He has short brown hair who were properly slicked back and eyes of the same color hidden by reading glasses a bit too large for his face. The second reason is the clothes he wear are also unique in as he wore a white long-sleeved polo shirt and a necktie of the same color, a pink trousers whose suit jacket was on his chair back and white leather shoes.

"Err... A 'Yes-Man'? Um, you're already a white collar guy dedicated to his company?" I ask him. It's quite an uncommon talent, to say the least.

"Hey, hey! I'm not THAT old, y'know!" Kou exclaimed, falsely angry but took a more serious tone next. "'Just I used to work for a special 'boss' of sorts, although you might say albeit it gave me the chance to join a school like Hope's Peak Academy."

Kou drank his mug until he finished his coffee and rose from his seat to put his bento in one of the trash can, his answer had something of fishy on it in my opinion, but I decided to not ask more about that.

"Whew! I'm totes full. Thanks for the meal," The gamer girl with whom Saki briefly spoke earlier placed her chopsticks on the table and rose from her seat, glancing around her. "And we've new people here, no? And a strong smell of coffee..."

"You were eager to eat from what we saw, so it would've been for the best to leave you alone," Raito responded, smiling.

"Geez! Not my fault if I was hungry, Doc. I forgot to eat this morning 'cause my stream took all night long, but I truly wanted to complete Halo's Extreme Hard Mode before the new school year..." The girl said dramatically, explaining things I had no knowledge of. "...And I had that annoying fan who kept swarming my channel about playing Call of Duty, and-"

"Himiko, dear. I think you lost most of us..." Saki spoke on the behalf of the group whom must had no idea of what she was talking about, only the guy didn't interact with us was listening to her or seemed to?

"I did? Fiiiiiine... I just wanted to impress Kanon, after all!" she complained, pointing her index at me. At this moment, most of us finished their meal and were either cleaning the table from our meals or resting a little bit.

"Kanon? My name is Manon, Manon Kaburagi," I corrected her, I've a great feeling of déjà-vu right now. "Either way, it's nice to meet... Eeeek!"

"Pleased to meet cha', Nonon! Name's Himiko Kutabe, better known as 'Miko' or the 'NinjaGamer' among my fans," Himiko introduced herself, shaking my hand vigorously so much she could've destroyed it with my arm in the process. "But I'm just the Ultimate Let's Player for now."

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Himiko Kutabe

Ultimate Let's Player

* * *

This energetic way of speaking made me recognize her instantly as Himiko's streams on Nico Nico Douga are always among the most viewed videos of the site due her enthusiastic way of commenting the games she plays which earned her no less than one million of subscribers on the site when since her debuts according to my friends, her fame is so widespread in the country she was invited at the Tokyo Game Show last year as honor guest to test the upcoming games.

Himiko's style was also a huge factor in her popularity since it'd make her easily recognizable everywhere, she has long neon blue hair with purple streaks in a messy ponytail and silver eyes with slight bags under it on a pale skin which make her stand out. She wore an orange t-shirt featuring a weird logo on it which I presume is from a video game, jeans trousers and purple sneakers, she also had a pair of flashy headphones of the same color of her hair around her neck.

"S-Same here... but please, 'Manon' is fine," I mutter, massaging my arm after Himiko's strong handshaking. How a gamer can possess such Herculean strength?!

"Right, if it's what you want. I hope we'll become friends, Nono- Err, Manon!" Himiko had a joyful smile on her face, I let a small laugh in the end. Perhaps that's why she's popular in the net, after all, she's quite talented at making people smile.

"Now then, it's your turn to introduce yourself, Hiro!" Kou nudged the other guy who stayed silent since the beginning with his elbow, the latter just rubbed his arm while glaring at the tall guy with anger.

"It was truly necessary to hit me?..." He growled.

"I just nudged you, Hiro. There's a difference between a slap in the face than that, y'know?" The Yes-Man replied, laughing.

"For the love of..." If Kou was constantly joyful and easy-going, the other guy was his polar opposite as his face kept expressing annoyance to not say exasperation. I don't know why, but this is the kind of conversation you could find by watching a Manzai show.

"Hirokichi... I think you should introduce yourself too," The Songwriter also incited the guy to join the conversation.

"Yes, Hiro! Stop being a grumpy sourpuss and introduce yourself to Nonon," Himiko said, the grumpy guy just sighed before muttering something but still complied due the girls' insistence.

"So... Name's Hirokichi Sasaki and I don't care about how you prefer calling me. Nice to meet you, Kaburagi," Hirokichi let a small yawn after his introduction whereas Saki just smiled apologetically.

"Please don't mind his apparent behavior, he can be nice when he want to," She said, talking before Kou did. "By the way, Hirokichi is the Ultimate Waiter."

* * *

 **Student's Profile Updated!**

Hirokichi Sasaki

Ultimate Waiter

* * *

Hirokichi has short blonde hair with a few spiky bangs, he had brown eyes and was slightly tan. As excepted from his talent, he wore a long-sleeved white dress shirt fully buttoned under a black waistcoat with a black bow tie, the trousers and his dress shoes were also black.

"It's just I don't see what's interesting about being a waiter compared to what some are," Hirokichi simply said, hands insides of his trousers' pockets.

"In which kind of restaurant are you working?" I ask him. Despite his grouchy exterior, he seemed courteous which I assumed was because of his talent.

"A so-called 'high-class restaurant' in the capital who even got mentioned in the Michelin Guide," Hirokichi declared with disdain, frowning. "That being said, this place is nothing but a cesspool. Trust me on that."

"O-Okay..." I say, a bit taken aback and here I thought we had something in common due to our talents being ordinary... However, referring his workplace as a 'cesspool' is very odd.

"Anyways, when I was offered the chance to join Hope's Peak, I just seized the opportunity," Hirokichi concluded, arms crossed.

"It does look like you didn't had easy, buddy..." Kou remarked, nodding lightly. The Yes-Man was right, Hirokichi's expression was less filled with anger this time and it seemed he wanted to say more but he sighed again.

"Whatever..." The Waiter didn't talk thereafter and looked at something else instead around, making the atmosphere quite heavy.

"In that case, we should leave the cafeteria," Izayoi declared, her e-Handbook in hand. "I plan to visit the Lobby with Manon, what about you guys?"

"I might go back to the library, I located a few books there who took my interest earlier," Raito answered.

"Same here, although it's less for reading purposes," Saki joked, smiling. "What about you, Hirokichi?"

"I don't care much, but I'll go with you 'cause there's nothing of value here," Hirokichi said in a shrug.

"So you two will be at the east wing of the building?…" Kou repeated, raising a brow while Izayoi nodded. "I feel somethin' is weird there, you should be careful."

"The entire place IS weird, Pink Guy. It's old news," Himiko sassed while replaying her game, the game in question was indeed one of the FPS she was ranting about judging by the techno soundtrack until a victory jingle appeared. "Yes! I got the highest score, praise me!"

"I'd never understand the appeal of such games, to be honest..." Raito thoughtfully said after the Let's Player auto-congratulated herself.

"It's quite easy once you mastered the basics, Doc. Although FPS aren't very popular in Japan, they're getting more recognition as late," Himiko simply explained, she returned to her game after that and switch off the console next. "Anyways, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

We all got up from our respective chairs and headed towards the exit, even with seven people in the corner, the corridor seemed so empty.

"Well, that's where our roads separate," Kou said, his thumb pointed towards the library. "Stay cautious though, we don't know what can happen in this place."

"We will, thank you for advice," I say, nodding.

"See you later," Raito said goodbye to us before leaving first, followed by Kou and Himiko. Hirokichi didn't said anything and just walked away, while Saki was about to say something before changing her mind.

"...There's something wrong, Saki?" I ask, looking at her perplexedly.

"Ah... I was thinking about what Kou had just said about being careful. When I entered the infirmary, I saw a strange thing near one of the beds that suddenly disappeared after I approached it, "The Songwriter recounted, her face turning pale. Aside of the cameras, I didn't notice anything like that, but I don't think Saki is the kind of person who can lie to others. She took a slight inspiration before continuing, fiddling with her pearl necklace like earlier. "Well, it was probably my imagination ..."

"We are unknown territory, after all, who knows what can happen here? Either way, you should go to the library, it will change your ideas," I say.

"Probably. Farewell, you two," Saki bowed her head before leaving as I waved goodbye to her, I look up at the nearest camera who was watching each spot carefully.

"Guess I should really being accustomed at this point..." I sighed with a forced smile. Despite smiling, I was clearly not feeling well.

"Hey Manon! If you want to stay here all alone, I'll leave you behind," The Info Broker called me. She stood near of the West Main Hallway's entrance, leaning near the wall.

"Fine, I'm coming!" I quickly walked towards her and we continued the exploration of the school.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're about to introduce the last characters in the next chapter, I wanted to thank Shyjoker for drawing the characters who appeared in the previous chapter in the link right here: art/Despair-Extra-Class-Current-Cast-662129381**

 **Reply time!**

 **Shyjoker: Judging by your skip, I guess I managed to made Madoka an efficient comic relief. His lines were pretty entertaining to write and stay tuned for his next misadventures! By the way, your art is fantastic and thank you for the review ^_^**

 **TheRoseShadow: Actually, Jack-Of-All-Trades are perhaps one of the most recurrent talents in SYOCs and thank you for your review! I hope I wrote Saki as you imagined her, she was a character quite easy to write but I wonder if I did her justice.**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER: Well, given they're both white-haired lads with a sweet tooth, the comparison was inevitable! Thanks for reviewing, like before, I hope I wrote Kou as you imagined him, he was definitely one of the hardest but most enjoyable characters to write!**


	5. Prologue: Hopeful Guests III

**A/N: Good news: After months spending looking for a job, I finally got one and this motivated me to write the story thus this new chapter, there might be some grammar mistakes scattered around though.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Hopeful Guests... III**

"What were you talking about with Saki just now?" Izayoi asked me when I joined her.

"She mentioned a strange thing she'd seen in the infirmary and when she approached it, the thing in question mysteriously disappeared..." I reply, reminding how much the Info Broker enjoyed everything scary. However, unlike what I expected, she remained stoic.

"Really? I'd have noticed something like that," The Info Broker muttered, frowning. "Oh well, let's keep moving."

"Yeah..." I say. We continued to walk through the East Hallway, where various calligraphy with the kanjis 'hard work', 'rigor' and 'success' were placed on the walls. Perhaps there is a calligraphy club in the school, who knows? Anyway, once we reached the end of the hallway, Izayoi and I saw how the entrance hall looked like.

The hall was so wide that it could hold at least thousand people if it was possible. Some lamps were hung on the white walls which illuminated the room well and the floor was made of light-colored wood, there also was an empty notice board in the far side of the hall, not too far from another hallway and we were near of the receptionist's desk. We walked a little further into the hall until we reached its center, there were two sets of red leather sofas placed face to face and separated by a coffee table, each table was decorated with a vase placed at the middle. The front door was right behind us, but as expected, it was sealed by a metal shutter and there was another metal shutter placed at the opposite side of the front door for some reason.

"Nobody is here..." Izayoi piped, she walked towards the front door and knocked the metal shutter. "Obviously... Do you think we could make a bomb or something similar to destroy that thing?"

"And where you would find a bomb or any chemical component for explosives in the place, for starters?" I reply, sitting on one of the sofas. I took a closer look to the vase, these flowers were not only authentic but they also released a soothing fragrance.

"Tell me, it will kill you to act a little more like a girl of your age? I swear, you'll end up with wrinkles all over your face before you turn 20 if you keep that way..." she teased me while dropping besides me, I removed my attention from the flowers before answering her.

"Probably, not that I care in the slightest," I say with indifference, Izayoi chuckled after my answer.

"Hehehe, you must be fun hanging around. My entourage is filled with nothing but killjoys, my parents included," The Info Broker started to explain, but she paused for a short moment and continued. "And let's not get started on my old classmates."

"Does that means Kohaku and you aren't really friends?" I asked her, the white-haired girl put her head on the back of the sofa before answering me, a large smile on her face.

"Actually, we were best friends back in elementary school before we became 'frenemies'. Given Kogoro is an honor student, has excellent grades and her family is a bunch of big shots, she would've even more troubles if she stayed friends with someone like me," The Info Broker spoke, letting a small but heavy sigh. I started to feel bad for the Info Broker after hearing her story.

"Sorry to hear that... Ouch!" I mumbled before Izayoi tweaked my cheek.

"Chill, it's not like we hate each other," The white-haired girl said, smiling. "Well, I'm going to the bathroom so be careful to not get lost."

After these words, she got up from the sofa and left the hall. Meanwhile, I walked to the notice board and heard the sound emitted by my e-Handbook at any update. According to the map, my actual position was close of the West Hallway and the latter connected several places like the Gymnasium or the Dormitory Area. I decided to explore the first one and when I was about to do so, I bumped into someone who walked at a high speed, falling down on the floor in the process.

"Sorry, I did not see you. Do you need help?" I saw a hand stretched out in front of me, which I immediately took to get up. Although I was still a little groggy, I saw a tall guy fully dressed in black from top to toes, and his eyes were hid by black aviator sunglasses.

"I-I'm fine, thank you..." I mumble, dusting my skirt.

"I'm still sorry, I didn't notice you on my way," The guy apologized again, looking genuinely sorry. To be fair, I'm mainly responsible for the collision since my eyes were fixed on the device instead of my surroundings...

"It's okay. By the way, my name is Manon Kaburagi. You are?" I ask him, he took a relieved expression and answered.

"Tougai Mochizuki. Hope's Peak dubbed me as the Ultimate Gunslinger for whatever reason, what about you?" Tougai calmly introduced himself, leaving me astounded while he didn't care about my reaction after he revealed his talent.

Student's Profile Updated!

Tougai Mochizuki

Ultimate Gunslinger

Tougai's outfit was clearly a tribute of the mob bosses, he has short black hair under a black gangster hat of the same color even if it was a shade darker decorated of a white band and was pale-skinned. He wore a two-piece black suit over a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the first two with a black necktie under a gray vest and clean black dress shoes with a silver buckle.

"All the same as I can see," Tougai smirked, not fazed by my reaction but was amused instead. I guess he's accustomed to these first reactions, but who wouldn't be? His talent may be uncommon, but it's still worrying that he managed to get a gun despite being a minor.

"Does that mean you already killed someone?" I inquire, a bit uneasy.

"Who knows? We're destined to die someday and God knows I saw people dying before my own eyes," Tougai replied, looking straight at me. He smirked once again, albeit this time, it was more friendlier. However, it's hard to forget that I stand in front of a guy who already killed a human being. "Don't worry: I'm still a well-adjusted individual so let's get along well, Manon."

"Yeah..." I mumble, nodding. At least, Tougai has an easygoing demeanor and is easy to talk with, but I was still wary of him though.

"Heeeeey! Tougaaaaai!" shouted from afar a guy from the West Hallway, we both glanced at the direction of the voice and saw another guy fully clothed in white running towards us. His voice had a faint accent too, but I couldn't recognize it for now. Either way, he stopped once he reached the Entrance Hall, slightly panting. "Whew! I found you...!"

"Damnit..." The Gunslinger muttered between his teeth, the newcomer didn't noticed Tougai's sudden behavior since he was still catching his breath before he replied.

"You forgot this in the Gymnasium, pal," The friendly-looking guy replied, he took a white and red omamori from his pocket and handed the amulet to Tougai who took it without saying nothing. "A simple 'Thank you' would've been welcomed."

"...Thanks," Tougai reluctantly thanked him while rolling his eyes or was? It's hard to tell with his sunglasses.

"You're welcome. You left the Gymnasium so quickly because of what Tohma said about your 'job' of sorts, so..." The other guy continued, but the Gunslinger didn't let him finish.

"I couldn't care less about what that conceited asshole said about me or my 'job'. I don't care at all," Tougai retorted, shrugging. Wow, talk about having a positive opinion of your classmates. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kaburagi. See ya both."

"Wait, Tougai!" Tougai turned away and walked in the opposite direction instead of replying, leaving me alone with the other guy. "Hope I didn't scared you earlier, but I don't think we have met, right?" He politely asked which I reply by nodding my head.

"Indeed. My name is Manon Kaburagi, nice to meet you," I introduce myself.

"Same. Name's Alex Tagaki, Ultimate Cyclist!"

Student's Profile Updated!

Alex Tagaki

Ultimate Cyclist

I wonder if it's because of his talent, but Alex had a very athletic build. He had short black hair and blue eyes while being fair skinned. He wore a white polo shirt, trousers of the same color and dual colored white/black baskets. His name may explain why he spoke with a thin accent, but after looking more closely at him, I was sure to have seen him once.

"Wait a second... You're the reckless guy who chased down an outrider after he robbed a convenience store, are you?" I ask, an index pointed at him. Somebody posted the video of his exploit on Nico Nico where it has been watched over one million times since its upload. The way whom he managed to catch up the biker with a bicycle was impressive, especially when he was able to avoid cars on the road until he caught the robber. That being said, this video must be avoided by weak-hearted people due to the few stunts he did during the chase.

"Yep, but this is nothing! I was just doing my job as vigilante, after all," Alex proudly declared, a fist clenched over his chest.

"Vigilante? You're not a professional cyclist?" I ask, tilting my head. In another hand, it could explain why I never heard him. Cycling is a popular sport in the country, but the same couldn't be said about

"Nope. I'm a member of a group of volunteers whose main objective is keeping peace in the capital by helping people in the need or stopping small criminals, the leader of the group is called Kouji Datsuki. One could say he's the most dedicated to our cause," The Cyclist explained.

"So you and your vigilante group are like modern heroes, but instead of a white horse, you're riding a bike?" I ask again, Alex chuckled at the metaphor and nodded. It's reassuring to see such altruistic people these days, given how individualism is omnipresent in society.

"All these deeds made me scouted by Hope's Peak, I can't say it's a negative," He concluded his story, smiling. "Um, you were alone here?"

"Ah, no. I was with Izayoi who is my guide here, I was introduced to the rest of the class and we fully explored the East Wing at the same time, but she went to the bathroom," I answered, pointing at the East Hallway.

"Understood, so you're waiting for her to come back?" Alex asked me which I replied with a nod, that's natural for me to do so because she helped me since the beginning.

"Umm? What are you doing here, Al?" We saw the Info Broker behind us, I didn't hear her footstep coming which is comically terrifying.

"Nothing special, Manon told me you helped her to adjust with her surroundings. This is unexpectedly nice of you," The Cyclist said.

"I'm always nice, thanks!" Izayoi complained, her cheeks puffed which earned her skeptical glances from both Alex and I. She just ignored our reactions, and continued in a more serious tone. "I'm surprised you don't see me as a criminal knowing what kind of 'activities' I do, Al."

"Given we're classmates, I can't treat you like a criminal. You and Tougai aren't what I excepted from our talents," he simply declared, a hand in his trousers' pocket.

"My, you're gonna to make me blush! you and the others can sleep tight. I'm not very interested by the business as late," The white-haired girl playfully said, playing with a lock of hair. In all fairness, Izayoi doesn't look like someone who work out a lot so she has no chance to beat the Cyclist if they ever decide to engage a fight.

"Since you're back, we can back to the visit?" I suggest.

"Obviously. Well then, Mr. Knight, I shall take my leave," Izayoi made a small bow and left the Entrance Hall through the West Hallway, until she disappeared.

"I should go too, see you later," I say, bowing my head.

"Yeah, take care," Alex waved goodbye back and sat on a sofa, his e-Handbook at hand. The Cyclist was definitively a nice person which is reassuring. I followed the same itinerary as Izayoi and I entered in the West Hallway, I let a small yawn, feeling more tired as I keep walking. Unlike its other counterpart, there wasn't any decorations on the walls, but I was in the middle of a crossing when I reached the Hallway's center.

I pulled the e-Handbook out of my cardigan's pocket to check the map, I noticed my actual position was near of the Gymnasium at the right and the dormitory at the left. Both places were interesting for me, but I decided to choose one location for the moment.

"But how I can choose if I don't have a coin to play heads or tails...?" I say, musing on which path I should choose. In the end, I choose the Dormitory and I went to the corridor leading to the former. However, when I reached the Dormitory, its access was tightly sealed by the same shutter used in the Entrance Hall with Izayoi standing in the front of the shutter.

"It's the same here, too?..." I ask. The Info Broker was inspecting the shutter by using her e-Handbook like a flashlight, but it was obvious she felt annoyed by these. In a sense, I cannot blame for that. I threw some glances around, there wasn't much light in the area aside from our devices.

"Yep. I swear if I see another shutter, I'm gonna to lose if you ask me..." she growled, she put back her e-Handbook and crossed her arms. "Whatever, let's go elsewhere." Izayoi didn't waste much time to leave the area and I was about to do the same when I got that uneasy feeling again, it wasn't because of the camera but this time, I truly saw a weird form in a section of the wall near of the shutter.

"What the hell is that?..." I mutter, a pair of red eyes briefly looked at me before disappearing suddenly when I began to approach towards them. "Okay, I must be hallucinating, seriously..." With what I just witnessed in mind, I quickly ran at the Info Broker's side until we were back in the West Hallway and we kept walking in the opposite side of the corridor.

We walked in the opposite direction and after a few minutes, we saw two doors leading to the boys and girls' changing rooms according to the sign on the door. Having the weird thing stuck in my head, I hastily opened the girls' changing room. Its decoration was pretty simple as the walls were paint in mauve while the lockers' color were close of the wall and the shower room had pink tiles from what I could saw, a few lockers were open which was normal since they were empty.

"What's the matter, Manon? You look livid..." Izayoi worriedly asked, a brow raised. I can't blame her for thinking that something is wrong with me, but this place is driving me more mad as time goes on.

"...I saw the thing near of the Dormitory just right now, I'm telling the truth. It has glowing red eyes who looked at me before vanishing like that!" I reply, I almost shouted in the end, but I was hoping the Info Broker would believe me.

"Okay, okay. Relax, you're not someone who lies from what I saw, but I think you must be tired," she reassured me, even if I felt indeed a skeptical tone on her voice.

We didn't speak to each other after that and we finally arrived at the gymnasium, just be greeted by a bright orange thanks to the walls painted in this color whereas the round ceiling was made of wood. Bright color aside, the gymnasium was pretty ordinary, there was several lines on the parquet who were used to limit the various kind of sport who could be played inside, two basketball hoops were placed in the lines limiting the basketball court and a few benches were placed near the walls. Speaking of the benches, there was someone sat on one of them, head bent forward while I noticed a girl in wheelchair who was seemingly meditating before she starts wheeling in the room, I went near of her to start a conversation with her.

"Hello, I don't think we have met already. My name is-" I began, but she raised a hand to interrupt me.

"I don't sign autographs right now, thanks for asking," she said, quite rudely.

"Autographs...?" I repeat, a bit taken aback by her attitude. I quickly thought of way to dissipate the upcoming misunderstanding before it was too late. "You're wrong, my name is Manon Kaburagi, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, introductions and stuff... I dozed off a bit," the girl said, nonchalantly annoyed. "My name is Natsumi Shizuka, Ultimate Paralympian. That's all you need to know, Blondie."

Student's Profile Updated!

Natsumi Shizuka

Ultimate Paralympian

Natsumi has indeed the build of an accomplished athlete, since her arms were quite muscular. She put her long purple hair in a wild ponytail and brown eyes while being tanned. She wore simple clothes like a black sleeveless top, tracksuit bottoms of the same color, but her trainer shoes were black and purple. Natsumi also wore black fingerless gloves which I presume was to protect her hands since she push her wheelchair herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Natsumi," I say, smiling. Natsumi is considered as one of the best athletes in the country despite her disability, she even won several gold medals in junior competitions since middle school.

"We're now acquainted, what now?" The athlete asked, her annoyance turned into exasperation quite quickly.

"We can speak about your exploits? For example, you won several national competitions to the point you'll represent Japan in the next Paralympic Games. You're not too stressed about?" I inquire, but Natsumi didn't answered my question and closed her eyes instead.

"Hold on a sec', you're the Ultimate Idiot or something? If I chickened out during my previous competitions, I wouldn't make it so far," She said, exasperated.

"Of course, I'm sorry if I offended you, that's wasn't my intention at all," I say, and now the misunderstanding turned into a small conflict. Natsumi simply ignored my apology and wheeled herself out of the Gymnasium, I didn't try to go after all or else things would've become worse.

I sighed and went towards Izayoi who was sat in a bench instead of speaking to the last student, eyes staring at the e-Handbook. I sat beside her, leaning back the wall for a second. I took a quick peek at her device, the Info Broker was checking the message I also got which made me reminding who was that 'M' person. Since Tougai and myself were the only one in the group who had the letter 'M' in our names, we might be suspected by the others when they will ask for answers, but I don't even know how the device functions.

"Hm? You were trying to make friends with Natsumi?" The white-haired asked, putting the device in her blazer's pocket.

"Yes, but I guess I've a long way before it happen," I reply, grimacing while remembering how lovely our first discussion went. Perhaps things will be better in the future, but I'm probably too optimistic.

"It's true she tends to push people away, unfortunately. You tried, that's the most important," She said in a encouraging voice.

"Ha! She still ripped her a new asshole. Christ, this class is truly a bunch of nutcases," The one on the bench declared aloud mockingly, looking at us. He had red hair and was quite tall, while dressed in a rock-like fashion, so he must be the Ultimate Rock Star. Judging by his attitude right now, I take it's the guy mentioned by Tougai and Alex in the Entrance Hall and who was a prick towards the Gunslinger.

"You're also in that 'class of nutcases' in case you forgot, wise guy," I retort, angered. Izayoi almost jumped after what I said while the rocker-looking guy stopped laughing, I was excepting a few insults from him. Instead, he just grinned before he got up from the bench and stood before me, confirming he was definitively above 6" at best.

"Y'see, I don't have a gender. So call me a guy or a girl for that matter once again, I'll skin you," Not an insult, but I got a death threat. Wonderful, really. I was literally left speechless at this point and didn't replied.

"You know, Manon didn't wanted to offend you. She never saw a non-binary person, after all," Izayoi stepped, breaking the tense atmosphere in the Gymnasium, her intervention was very welcomed to be honest.

"...N-Non-binary?" I managed to ask the Info Broker who let a small nod.

"Yeah. Like Tohma said, non-binary people don't have a gender so they use 'They', 'Them' or 'Their' as pronouns," She explained. Duly noted, but why they have to be such a jackass? "I think both of you should apologize to each other and start over, it's important to get along well in our group."

"...Screw that, ain't here to have friends!" They declared, unapologetically. At least, we share something in common, I don't think we would've become friends anyway.

"Okay, okay... But you can introduce yourself to her, right?" Izayoi asked them, the redhead wasn't too keen at the idea, but they executed nonetheless.

"Tch! Name's Tohma Sawai, Ultimate Metal Vocalist. Can't say nice to meet ya, kid,"

Student's Profile Updated!

Tohma Sawai

Ultimate Metal Vocalist

Not the Ultimate Rock Star, but it was close. Tohma had messy red hair who stopped at his shoulder, they wore a white bandana around it with an ahoge sticking in the top of their head, dark brown eyes and was tanned. They wear a dark purple shirt under a white jacket decorated with red trim alongside a black spiral pattern on the left shoulder of the jacket, black jeans pants who has a chain connected between the belt loop and the pocket and rocker boots.

"That's my line, my name is Manon Kaburagi," I say, Tohma just shrugged and didn't said anything. We made our respective introductions, so we don't have to chat anymore.

"Talk about having a good cohesion in the class," The Info Broker quipped, smiling. If her joke was a way to ease the heavy atmosphere, then she clearly failed. It was at this moment, a piercing sound coming out of nowhere appeared. I wasn't sure in the beginning, but that sound was coming from a speaker. I left the bench, walking towards the part of the wall where the camera stood, I raised my head at the recording device and there was a small white speaker near of the camera.

"Testing, testing... Good enough. Can you guys hear me? This is a message for all students of Hope's Peak Academy from the staff of the school, the Headmaster request your presence in the Conference Room right away. I repeat, the Headmaster is waiting for all students of Hope's Peak Academy in the Conference Room. Thanks for the listening."

The voice belonged to a human, but I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Izayoi and Tohma were also standing up, the white-haired girl had a grave expression on her face while the Vocalist already left the Gymnasium no long after the announcement ended. For my part, I was a bit curious about meeting the Headmaster, but the red-eyed thing still worried me. I glanced at Izayoi who just nodded before she left too, and so I did.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit rushed in the end, but I'll make sure each character have their time to shine before the slaughter party begins... Now the entire cast has been introduced, it's time to make a recap first:**

 **-Manon Kaburagi: Ultimate Antiquarian**

 **-Izayoi Asakura: Ultimate Info Broker**

 **-Madoka Kazuhira: Ultimate Acupuncturist**

 **-Kotomi Aori: Ultimate Artist**

 **-Yuuya Katsuragi: Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades**

 **-Kohaku Tokisaka: Ultimate Police Sergeant**

 **-Asuka Haru: Ultimate Animator**

 **-Raito Sukiyama: Ultimate Mental Therapist**

 **-Saki Otosawa: Ultimate Songwriter**

 **-Hirokichi Sasaki: Ultimate Waiter**

 **-Kou Takahashi: Ultimate Yes-Man**

 **-Himiko Kutabe: Ultimate Let's Player**

 **-Tougai Mochizuki: Ultimate Gunslinger**

 **-Alex Tagaki: Ultimate Cyclist**

 **-Natsumi Shizuka: Ultimate Paralympian**

 **-Tohma Sawai: Ultimate Metal Vocalist**

 **And for the replies.**

 **TheRoseShadow21: I'm glad Saki was correctly done, she's by far one of the nicest characters in the cast, so it was kind of soothing to write her lines. Most SYOCs where I saw JoAT stopped updating though for the most while some authors specifically asked to the submitter to not send that talent. Thanks for the review!**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER: Thanks! Kou is a character whom I took a liking due to how unique his talent + design is, glad he was portrayed well. Your encouragements are welcomed too.**


	6. And Deceiving Hosts

**A/N: At last, the prologue is here and we have a look about the aforementioned hosts. Once again, there might be some grammar errors unchecked.**

* * *

 **Prologue: And Deceiving Hosts**

"Nonon, Izzy! You're back!" The Let's Player welcomed us once we arrived in the Entrance Hall, both girls were standing near of the front door. Himiko was with Asuka, which was a weird combination considering how different their personalities are since the Animator seemed a bit anxious while the Let's Player was peppy as always.

"...It-It's nice to see you again," Asuka said with a shy smile.

"Same here," I say, smiling back. "You two are friends already?"

"We-Well, Himiko insisted to hang around me so I had to accept..." The Animator replied, I glanced at the blue-haired girl who just grinned while making a peace sign. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Once I find my gaming stuff, we could play video games together, what do you think?" Himiko suggested, I nod in agreement in case of she has any fighting games. "Do you have any kind of games you like, Asu?"

"Not in particular..." She bashfully replied before a metallic sound could be heard in the hall, we looked at its direction and saw the Conference Room's shutter rose until a double red door with a silver doorknob appeared.

"Oi, what we should do now?" Tohma asked with annoyance, breaking the silence around. Xe threw quick glances at the door and us, obvious option aside, the only thing in common we had at the moment were to know about our actual situation and the answers were behind this door.

"The only solution we have is to enter in the room, I'm afraid," Hirokichi stated, holding his chin. The Waiter walked in direction of the Conference Room, but Alex stopped him in his tracks by holding one of his shoulders. "What...?"

"Wait a moment, what if it's a trap? Who knows what could happen if you open that door," The Cyclist warned him, but Hirokichi removed Alex's hand from his shoulder.

"And what if it's not? I don't know about you, but I'm fed up of staying here without knowing where I am," The Waiter retorted, they both had a point. No one knows what is behind the door and what could happen if we're not careful, I took a small breath to calm myself.

"I share Alex's opinion. Foremost, we should check if everyone is here," Raito said, joining the two boys. He turned his head, looking at everyone in the hall and continued. "Hmm... Madoka, Yuuya and Kotomi are missing."

"Both Kotomi and Madoka were trying to wake up Yuuya after that announcement was made, perhaps I should check on them?" Kohaku intervened, her pen in hand as she was writing something on her notebook, but paused when she talked to the boys.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Kohaku. I'm sure they will be here soon enough," The Therapist replied, glancing at the West Hallway. Raito then talked about something with Alex while Hirokichi was standing near of the door, ready to open it. Meanwhile, I saw Saki joining Himiko and Asuka, Kou and Izayoi who vividly discussed about coffee and the loners who didn't interacted with the others.

"So sorry for the wait!" Madoka shouted, pulling Yuuya by the wrist with Kotomi in toes, the Jack-of-All-Trades was walking in a sluggish pace, making the Acupuncturist's task harder. "Each time Kotomi and I managed to wake him, he fell asleep again so here we are..."

"C'mon, lemme sleep again..." Yuuya complained in a sleepy voice, ignoring the situation. Yuuya was Yuuya, but nonetheless, we were all present now.

Sixteen students of Hope's Peak Academy who found themselves in an unknown place, everyone was regrouped near the Conference Room's door. Hirokichi didn't wasted more time and grabbed one of the doorknobs, pushing the door. He entered in the room first, the others followed until Tougai who was the last one to enter in the Conference Room closed the door behind him.

The room was more similar to a movie theater than a room where serious meetings could be held, the gray walls could've make the surroundings dark if there wasn't small lights on the ceiling and the floor was actually wall-to-wall carpet of the same color as the wall. The folding seats were placed in rows of twelve vertically and horizontally as well and were accessible by simple slopes, there also was a small projection room at the opposite of the platform who was in the dark, the latter had white curtains with a brown podium placed at the middle and several spotlights were hung on the ceiling close of the platform.

However the Headmaster or any staff members were present around.

"Heeeeeey! Is anybody in here?" Himiko called, her voice echoed throughout the room, but no one replied.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Natsumi chided, looking at the Let's Player with disbelief.

"Calling the Headmaster, of course! That's why we here, duh!" The blue-haired girl interjected, an index raised.

"Has nobody ever told you to not raise your voice at school?" said a monotonous voice coming from the platform, a spotlight brightly lit the scene and a few of us jumped upon hearing the voice while the rest were on their guard.

The sound of the footsteps were coming from the platform until an unknown guy appeared and went straight to the podium, he inspected the micro before looking at us. He had short-straight chestnut hair, grayish-brown eyes and was pale-skinned. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue necktie, black trousers and sienna brown loafers. This guy was a bit young to be a teacher, but since we're only sixteen in our class, he couldn't be either a student of Hope's Peak.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you rested well during our preparations," He began to speak through the micro, paying no mind to the ambiance present in the room. "...You're free to take a seat, by the way, they're very comfy."

"No thanks, but who are you first?" Kotomi politely refused and ask perplexed the guy. First impressions aside, he doesn't look very motivated, but he still replied to the Artist's question.

"Forgive my lack of manners... I shall introduce myself then," He ranted monotonously and clapped his hands together, this gesture left many of us dumbfounded until we saw two strangely shaped things appearing from the back who revealed themselves in fact teddy bears, but neither were cute like a normal one.

"These are...?!" Saki gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

Both bears' fur were dark green with a tint of black while some parts of their bodies like the paws were of another color or had a different pattern, the bears pushed a wheeled chalkboard near of the podium and once the task, they bowed to the guy before they left the platform. That was brief, but these bears had the same red eyes I saw near of the Dormitory and one of them must be the thing Saki spotted in the Infirmary.

"See, Izayoi! That's the thing I saw earlier," I whispered to the Info Broker, I knew I wasn't hallucinating, but what they are was another matter.

"...Yeah, you weren't making things," She whispered back, glancing at the side where the bears disappeared.

"Do you have something to share with your classmates, Miss Kaburagi, Miss Asakura?" The guy looked at us, but we both shook our heads. He shrugged and turned to the chalkboard, took a chalk he used to wrote his name on it. "My name is Reiji Shinomiya, either name is fine for me. I'm the handyman of Golden Pleiades and your host. It's a pleasure to meet you, famed Students of Hope."

"Wait, a scrawny brat like you is the janitor of that place? Don't make me laugh!" Tohma mocked, smirking.

"This is the truth. I was appointed as the handyman just today," Reiji earnestly said, paying no mind to the Vocalist's rudeness.

"Reiji, wasn't it? What about the odd-looking bears we saw and what Golden Pleiades is exactly?" The Songwriter inquired while some glanced suspiciously at Reiji or whispered with their neighbor, the 'handyman' payed them no mind and replied to the Songwriter.

"Hm? These cute bears are called 'Dasakuma' and are my personal assistants, Miss Otosawa. Given the size of the school, I need help to do my job perfectly and they're perfect at this role," He explained, I don't see how these self-proclaimed defective bears can be even remotely useful to clean a room. "As for your second question, Golden Pleiades is the name of the school where you guys are right now."

A heavy silence fell upon our group, we were processing Reiji's words, but given how secretive Hope's Peak Academy is, no one in the group could've tell how the school looked like from the inside. Our unmotivated host was smiling of our reactions who went from shock to disbelief, I can't deny I didn't shared their reaction.

"That outta be is a joke, right?" Kou asked to himself.

"This is bullshit...!" Natsumi quietly exclaimed, fists clenched.

"I... I want to go home," Asuka wails, looking elsewhere.

"Always felt that place wasn't Hope's Peak Academy... Their symbol was no where to be found around aside of our e-Handbook," Yuuya mused, he was among the few who were sat, but he seemed fully awake. "Tell me, Shinomiya, why are we here then?... Golden Pleiades is a school who closed its doors ten years ago from what I've heard, no?"

"The school was closed indeed, but it reopened recently thanks to the efforts of the new Headmaster and to commemorate its opening, we specially invited the new class of Hope's Peak Academy to make their classes here," Reiji replied, smiling again. He has an honest way to reply to our questions, but something did feel off about this answer.

"That's doesn't make any sense! Why Hope's Peak Academy willingly let its students in a school who was inactive during ten years?" Kou exclaimed, pointing a finger at the host. Several mutters of agreement were heard after the Yes-Man spoke, meanwhile, Reiji let a heavy sigh out of sheer disappointment.

"Chill, guys... I think it's time for me to let the Headmaster and Vice Principal speak for themselves," Reiji declared. He pushed the wheeled chalkboard away and clapped his hands again, this time, four Dasakumas who carried two podiums similar to the one on the platform appeared and placed those besides Reiji's. They also bowed at him and disappeared, it'll take time before I can be accustomed to this.

"These youngsters look promising, as excepted from Hope's Peak students," said politely a mellow voice coming from one of the newly placed podium, I began to feel nervous since that voice had an unnatural tone on it.

"Do you think so? They look like a bunch of brats for me, I can't wait to show 'em who's the boss here!" retorted another voice who came this time from the other podium, unlike the former, this one was way more brash.

"What's going on now...?" Hirokichi said, looking simultaneously at the podiums.

"Enough of your bravado, my friend. We're supposed to welcome our esteemed students, students whom we made them await too long," firmly scolded the first voice and suddenly, one shadow jumped out of nowhere and stood on their podium.

"Oh yeah? Why I signed up for this? It's not like we will be paid for that... Hey, wait up!" The second voice rambled and then another shadow appeared in their own podium.

Various spotlights were lit and we saw for the first time the so-called 'Headmaster' and 'Vice-Principal', but I wish I was hallucinating again because they weren't human at all. Instead, what we had in front of us were some kind of stuffed toys.

Golden Pleiades' Headmaster was a white and charcoal black goat who stood at least 2"0 whom fur was split into these two colors with golden horns and black circular eyes, but one eye was hidden by a deep red monocle. The Vice Principal was actually a wolf only slightly taller than the goat and his fur was white and light brown, unlike his companion, his eyes were sharply designed while he had a vertical scar of sorts of the same color as the goat's monocle, the wolf was holding a bokken where the kanji 'discipline' was graved over its blade which was certainly ironic given how hotheaded the wolf-thing was.

"Welcome, my dear students. My name is Monoyagi, as the Headmaster of Golden Pleiades, it's a great honor to meet you all," The goat-like being introduced himself with a polite voice, bowing his head. I got a gentlemanly impression from him, but I still stayed on guard.

"Umph! I'm Monokami, the Vice-Principal. It's 'Master Monokami' for ya'," The wolf's introduction was just as cocky and condescending he is and he pointed his bokken at his audience as he spoke. "Brats like yourself are way below of my noble stature." What just transpired right now was so unrealistic at this point, I was excepting someone to appear on the platform and reveal this scene was entirely staged, but no one came.

"So if I resume things well: Hope's Peak Academy sent his new class in a school who was closed for unknown reasons since a decade, wasn't it?" Alex resumed, bewildered. "And today, Golden Pleiades reopened its doors although the only staff members present are a boy with various stuffed toys?..."

"I feel incredibly hurt, Alex. My companion and myself may look like simple 'stuffed toys', but we're more than that," Monoyagi corrected the Cyclist with disdain, waving one of its hooves. "We're what you could call, advanced Artificial Intelligence and-"

"Who cares about that?! This isn't Hope's Peak Academy, so you can let us go!" Tohma yelled, interrupting the 'Headmaster'.

"I'm sorry Tohma, but I can't accept your request since you're here for a good reason," Monoyagi declined, shaking his head. "You might have noticed the presence of your e-Handbook who serves as your students cards as a proof what we're saying."

"To hell with that! For what reason are we here?!" The Vocalist asked, angry. The goat looked at xym with a mix of annoyance and exasperation before he replied.

"Golden Pleiades has the best schooling methods among the elites schools of the country. Even at our utmost glory, some Ultimates from Hope's Peak Academy were no match to our own talents," Monoyagi started to explain, everyone here was too young to remember Golden Pleiades given I was six when it close its doors. "Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and our school had to close its doors..."

"But we're back now and ready to kick Hope's Peak Academy outta of their high horse!" Monokami joyfully exclaimed, tapping the surface of his podium with his bokken while Monoyagi looked at him disapprovingly.

"Ahem. To summarize, we'd like you to attend classes at our school," The goat concluded, smiling from head to ear. Maybe he tried to look friendly, but he was even more suspicious than before. "Of course, you will sleep in our dorms and we have enough supplies for your needs: foods and clothes among the most important."

"Um, we're really forced to do this?..." Madoka asked, tilting his head. "'Cause all of this is too freaking weird, to be honest."

"And I suppose your classmates share your opinion as well, Madoka. Luckily, you have one option to leave our session class which to graduate through the Studying Life of Friendly Killing," Monoyagi's last words echoed throughout the Conference Room, leaving most -if, not- of us stunned.

"Hold on a second… What kind of sick joke is that?!" Hirokichi muttered between his teeth, looking angered.

"Wh-What do you mean by 'friendly killing'...?" Himiko stammered, her face turning white as sheet.

"Good grief! Playing games 24 hours a day really took a toll on your ability to think, aren't ya?" Monokami laughed at the Let's Player, his tail wagging. "What we're saying is you brats have to kill each other if you want to leave the school, obviously."

At this moment, I felt a nauseous feeling inside of me as if I hoped it was a joke poor in taste, but Monokami's chuckles and Monoyagi's grin only confirmed their words. Despite the silence around, Reiji just sighed.

"Interesting reactions, albeit excepted," He said aloud, looking at us dolefully.

"...Sorry for being rude, but just what the hell is wrong with you?" Kou shouted, a fist clenched. "You and these 'things' want see us killing each other for some bullshit reason, what reaction you excepted from us?!"

"Geez... Calm down, Pinky. We have a lot of time before the Killing starts, but I've to do something-" Reiji couldn't finish his sentence as Tohma rushed in direction of the platform and punched him straight to the face, making him fall down.

"Let us go, you little piece of shit," They began, holding the handyman by his shirt's collar. The latter had a bruise on his face, but still smiled.

"Wow! You won 999 points here," Reiji said, an index raised. "But harming me is against the rules, I'm afraid..."

"The fuck?..." The Vocalist asked, the host pulled a taser from his trousers' pocket and activated it near of Tohma's chest. "Gwaaaaa?!"

"Tohma?!" Himiko exclaimed, a hand covering her mouth while the rest of us looked shocked.

Reiji pushed the Vocalist near of the platform's stairs and put the taser back to his place. "Fifth rule: Not harming any staff member unless if you guys want face punishment," The handyman simply declared, looking at us.

All of us watched the whole scene with great concern towards Tohma, despite their attitude, he was still our classmate. Alex and Madoka ran to the platform to help the Vocalist, although they still looked defiant.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" The Cyclist asked Tohma, but the latter just shrugged.

"Tch!... And what make you think I will follow those fucking rules?!" Tohma spat while trying to stand up by themselves, Reiji coldly ignored them and gave to Monoyagi a blue e-Handbook he hold between his clogs.

"Whatever. We need to check if that taser left any burn, Tohma. Perhaps I could find something at the infirmary..." Madoka pointed out, but the redhead shook their head negatively.

"I'm okay, thanks. No need to worry 'bout that..." They muttered, rubbing the zone where Reiji used his taser.

"You'll have all time to help that red-haired brat! We didn't finished our reunion, after all so go back to your seats!" The wolf ordered, Alex stayed silent for a second before him and Madoka helped Tohma to stand up, the three left the platform to back to our group.

"Here, everyone: The rules section have been updated for your usage and I put back the hour alongside some useful functions for your personal use. I deeply encourage you read the first above the rest," Monoyagi declared, paying no attention to the scene who happened near of him. I heard a sound coming from the e-Handbook just after what the goat said, the device' screen had a new icon looking-like a note where 'RULES' appeared.

I touched this icon and reluctantly started to read the rules written by Monoyagi, I wasn't the only one to do so though…

Rule # 1: All students present are now considered as boarders within the school and cannot leave Golden Pleiades unless if they graduate.

Rule # 2: Some places will be unavailable during the 'Nighttime' period which lasts from 9:30pm to 6h30am, so you will not be able to access the cafeteria or the library during these hours.

Rule # 3: Students are not allowed to bring food into their bedrooms or eating in any room bar the cafeteria except if the student is too ill to go out, please ask with the handyman for more information.

Rule # 4: The degradation of the area is absolutely prohibited and any infringement to this rule will likely lead to one hour detention under the supervision of Mr. Shinomiya.

Rule # 5: Any attack directed against a member of the teaching staff or the staff will lead to the most severe and no-lethal sanction.

Rule # 6: To be able to leave Golden Pleiades, the student must be graduated and must kill one of its classmates. When a student is found dead, the culprit will be designated under the label of Blackened and his exam will be to not be caught by its comrades.

Rule # 7: Other rules will be added by the Principal soon.

I booted off the device after reading the rules and I raised a hand, "Excuse me, but what are you meaning by 'Blackened'?..."

"Hm... Something we will explain to you in the future, Manon. Meanwhile, you're free to enjoy your new life here for now," The goat sternly replied, dusting his monocle.

"No matter what it is, it's related to your Killing Game, right?" Kohaku coldly asked the goat, arms closed. Monoyagi chuckled, not scared at all by the Lieutenant's tone. "I won't partake in such foolishness."

"Oh dear... I kind of understand why most criminals in this country fear you despite your young age, Kohaku," The goat said, its clogs joining together. "However, all we ask is your participation in our project."

"And what about no?" Natsumi objected. "I don't know about the others, but I ain't killing someone. I'm a professional athlete, not a sick murderer."

"N-Neither I am!..." Asuka added, she was a bit trembling but still looked at the three maniacs with determination.

"It looks like you have your answer about that 'project' of yours," Tougai pointed out, talking for the first time since we entered in the room.

"Quite the tough bunch, huh?" Monokami asked aloud, smirking. "It's not like we want you killing each other right now since we have a long time before the fun starts..."

"Indeed," Monoyagi confirmed, nodding his its head. "Dear students, our reunion has ended so if you have any questions, then I might have to postpone these for later or you can ask Reiji for more informations."

"Same, all of this has made me very tired. I can't wait to rest," The wolf yawned, its tail wagging as he spoke as he spoke. "Goodbye for now, you brats!"

Monokami disappeared from its podium in a blink of eye while Monoyagi shook its head before talking to the handyman, "Hasty as ever... Reiji, we count on you for keeping an eye on our esteemed students,"

"I'll try to do my best," He simply replied, the goat didn't said anything and turned to us.

"In that case, you're free to leave the Conference Room," Monoyagi declared, smiling again. "But remember you have only one way to leave that school... Farewell, Students of Hope."

Monoyagi disappeared in the same fashion as its fellow associate, leaving Reiji alone in the platform. The latter didn't cared and called several Dasakumas to retire the podiums used by the toys from the platform.

"I bet several of you have something to ask me, so go on," He asked, one replied to his questions until one did.

"Killing aside, is that school will be still like an ordinary one? I mean, that freaky goat said something about having classes, after all," Izayoi said, twirling a lock of white hair.

"You're free to not participate to these, but some special classes will require the participation of the entire group," Reiji replied. "Meanwhile, you've free time until tomorrow, so try to rest well."

After these words, the handyman left the platform, leaving all of us alone in the room. Golden Pleiades, these three psychos and all this stuff about killing somebody to leave that place made me sick, but I felt this was going to be the beginning of a hellish life to come.

* * *

 **A/N: There they are! Since the beginning, I didn't wanted to use Monokuma and instead went with my own Monomascots, but the story will still keep with Danganronpa's roots even if I might take inspiration from other medias concerning the murders.**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Indeed, Tohma and Natsumi are easily the most harsh students but they will make things entertaining around. I was scared about the former as I never wrote a non-binary character at all even if they start to be common in the SYOCs published here, glad the previous chapter was good and thank for your review.**

 **To finish, I wish to all a happy new year 2018 and leave a review if you want, thanks in advance!**


End file.
